Des Teufels Geschick
by Kiki1966d
Summary: Snape trifft auf eine mehr als ungewöhnliche Frau... hat er eine Chance? oder macht Lupin das Rennen... einfach lesen und reviewen ..... OOC, AU FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

Des Teufels Geschick 

Kapitel 1

An einem sonnigen Septembertag, es war ein Samstag, hielten sich fast alle Schüler im Freien auf. 

Einer der Lehrer beobachtete sie, es war Professor Snape, er war ein großer hagerer und dunkler Mann Mitte 30 und der Unbeliebteste Lehrer von Hogwarts. Eigentlich war er auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade um seine Kräuter aufzufüllen, aber er sah im vorbeigehen, das drei Gryffindor-Schüler sehr nahe am verbotenen Wald standen und er wollte schauen, ob er ihnen Punkte abziehen könnte.

Er ging in ihre Richtung und plötzlich sah er wie Bewegung in den Waldrand kam.

Eine dunkle Gestalt, was es war konnte er nicht erkennen, brach durch das Dickicht und rannte auf die Kinder zu. 

Der Zauberstab sprang in Snapes Hand und er murmelte einen Fluch zu dem Wesen. Das Wesen reagierte nicht. Beim zweiten Fluch blieb es wie vom Blitz getroffen stehen und sackte zusammen. Da wurde sein Blick wieder auf den Waldrand gelenkt und er sah, dass noch etwas aus dem Dickicht raus wollte, das lenkte er seinen Zorn auf die neue Kreatur und bevor sie ins Blickfeld kam, schleuderte er ihr einen Fluch entgegen und sie rannte quiekend davon.

Die drei Schüler waren inzwischen zu der am Boden liegenden Kreatur gelaufen und stutzten. Wild gestikulieren wiesen sie immer wieder auf die Gestalt und der Professor beschleunigte seinen Schritt. 

Als er näher kam, sah er das Wesen besser und stellte entsetzt fest, dass es ein Mensch war. Er ging noch ein bisschen schneller, als er sah das einer der Schüler seinen Umhang auszogen und den Menschen damit bedeckte.

Die drei Gryffindor-Schüler, es waren Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley und Harry Potter, beugten sich über den Mensch und Hermoine nahm den Kopf in ihren Schoss und redete auf die anderen ein.

Professor Snape sah einen verschmutzten und aus kleineren Wunden blutenden Mensch und nahm verwundert zur Kenntnis, dass es eine Frau war. Sie schien noch nicht sehr alt zu sein, sie war bewusstlos.

Er hatte einen Ast zwischen ihre Beine befördert um die Kinder zuschützen und dabei war sie schwer gestürzt. Er schien verwirrt zu sein, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Er vergaß sogar den Gryffindors Punkte abzuziehen.

"Mobilcorpus" sprach er und eine Trage erschien. Er legte die Frau darauf und stellte fest, dass sie sehr leicht war.

"Potter, Sie und ihre Freunde können von Glück sagen, das das hier kein Monster ist. Gehen Sie und halten sie sich fern vom verbotenen Wald."

Er ging zur Krankenstation, wo er schon von Madame Pomfrey, der Krankenschwester, erwartet wurde. 

" Ich habe alles beobachtet", fauchte sie ihn an, " hätten Sie nicht etwas vorsichtiger sein können." 

"Ich hatte keine Wahl, von meiner Position aus, sah es so aus, als wenn die Schüler angegriffen würden." Verteidigte sich der Professor und war erstaunt, das er sich verteidigte, dann drehte er sich um und ging mit der Bemerkung, "ich habe noch was besseres zutun, als mich hier zurechtfertigen."

Er knallte die Tür zu, die gleich wieder geöffnet wurde, der Schulleiter, Professor Dumbledore ein weißhaariger, alter Mann mit gütigem Blick, kam herein. 

"Poppy, was ist los?"

"Das kann ich noch nicht sagen, ich muss sie erstmal säubern."

Sie stellte einen Schirm auf und sprach einen Zauberspruch 

"Huch, das habe ich noch nie erlebt", rief sie aus. 

"Was ist los? Kann ich helfen?" Dumbledore war sehr besorgt. 

"Ja, können Sie" Poppy lugte hinter den Schirm hervor, "sagen sie bitte den Hauselfen, Sie sollen ein Bad vorbereiten." 

"Ein Bad???" ungläubig schaute der Schulleiter auf den Schirm. 

"Warum nehmen Sie nicht den Zauberstab, wie immer???" 

"Das habe ich versucht, dreimal, aber sie wird nicht sauber. Der Zauber scheint an ihr abzuprallen, ich habe das noch nicht erlebt und außerdem scheint sie ein Muggel zu sein." 

"Ich werde den Hauselfen Bescheid sagen, wegen des Bades und wegen etwas zu essen, aber wir müssen die Sache noch genau untersuchen."

Als er zwei Stunden später wiederkam, lag die junge Frau im Bett und schlief. Er betrachtete sie genau. Sie hatte langes Pechschwarzes Haar, das jetzt zu Zöpfen geflochten worden war und ein sehr fein geschnittenes Gesicht, in das die Entbehrungen der letzten Zeit geschrieben standen. 

"Hat sie schon etwas gesagt?"

"Nein, Sie wurde wach, als ich sie in die Wanne stecken wollte und sie hat sich gewehrt. Da habe ich sie schlafen gelegt, mit einem Trank, denn der Zauber wollte nicht funktionieren."

Dumbledore schaute sie fragend an, "der Zauber hat nicht funktioniert?? Wie kann das sein? Ich frage mich welchen Zauber Severus benutzt hat. Ich muss ihn fragen."

"Sie können sich Zeit lassen, er ist nach Hogsmeade um neue Zaubertrankzutaten zuholen."

" Er soll sofort zu mir kommen, wenn er wieder zurück ist."

" Ich werde sie jetzt wecken, es kann sein, das sie versucht zu fliehen. Wir müssen aufpassen."

Sie ging in ihr Zimmer und holte eine kleine Phiole mit einer leicht grünen Flüssigkeit. Sie beugte sich über die junge Frau und flösste ihr den Trank ein.

"Das kann ein paar Minuten dauern", meinte Madame Pomfrey.

"Ich wärme die Suppe etwas auf", ein Geräusch ließ sie herumfahren.

Das Mädchen erwachte, sie öffnet ihre Augen und schaute sich erschrocken um.

"Wo bin ich?", fragte sie.

Ihre Stimme war sehr sanft und melodisch, es hörte sich fast so an, als würde sie singen. Ihre Augen waren blau und man hatte das Gefühl darin zu ertrinken.

Sie versuchte sich aufzurichten, Poppy half ihr. Dann nahm Madame Pomfrey das Tablett mit der Suppe und stellte es auf den Nachttisch. 

"Später, jetzt essen Sie erstmal die Suppe." Madame Pomfrey setzte sich ans Bett und wollte die Frau füttern. 

„Das kann ich alleine, hoffe ich zumindest." Sie setzte sich noch etwas auf und fing an zu essen, alles was sie finden konnte wanderte durch ihren hübschen Mund in ihren Magen, es war unglaublich was sie verdrücken konnte. 

Poppy gebot ihr Einhalt, "das kann ihr Magen nicht verdauen, er ist arbeiten nicht mehr gewohnt. Wie lange haben sie nichts mehr gegessen?"

"Zwei oder drei Tage. Der Wald ist voll mit essbarem, da verhungert man nicht so schnell, man muss nur wissen, was man nicht essen sollte, allerdings leben da Wesen, die ich ins Reich der Fantasie verschieben würde, wenn ich sie nicht mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen hätte. Nochmals wo bin ich hier?"

"Sie sind hier in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei" antwortete Dumbledore. Das Mädchen schaute ihn ungläubig an, 

"Sie wollen mich verarschen, stimmst." 

"Nein , keineswegs. Es ist so, wie es ist und ich nehme an, sie sind ein Muggel." 

"Ein Muggel? Was soll das denn sein?" 

"Ein Muggel ist ein nicht magischer Mensch, so wie Sie. Allerdings sehen Sie Dinge, die Sie nicht sehen dürften und ich frage mich, warum. "

Grübeln schaute Dumbledore sie an. 

"Ich bin unhöflich, mein Name ist Professor Albus Dumbledore und ich bin der Schulleiter und das hier ist unsere Krankenschwester Madame Pomfrey. Wie ist ihr Name?" 

"Verzeihen Sie ich bin Kira Jackson, Botanikerin und Chemikerin. Ich arbeite bei einem großen Pharmakonzern und entwickle Medikamente. "

"Wie sind sie in den Wald gekommen und wie haben sie überlebt?" fragte Dumbledore.

"Ich war auf der Suche nach seltenen Pflanzen um ihre Wirksamkeit zu überprüfen und festzustellen gegen welche Krankheiten wir sie einsetzten können." 

"Ah, eine Tränkemeisterin" warf Dumbledore ein. 

"Ich würde eher sagen Apothekerin." meinte Poppy. 

"Ja, das würde ich auch " meinte Kira. 

"Aber erzählen sie weiter" meinte Dumbledore der sich einen Stuhl heran zog.

"Ich habe an einem Waldrand gesucht, als ich etwas sah, das wie ein Zentaur aussah und weil ich mir das nicht vorstellen konnte, bin ich hinterher. Das stellte sich als großer Fehler raus, denn ich hatte mich sehr schnell verlaufen und bin erst hier wieder aus diesem vermaledeiten Wald raus gekommen. Welches Datum haben wir heute", fragte sie in die Runde. 

"Wir haben den 27. September" sagte eine Stimme von der Tür aus. 

Niemand hatte gehört wie Professor Snape den Raum betrat. Der Blick von Kira fiel auf den Professor und sie sah einen Mann mit blassem Gesicht und ohne Mimik nur seine Augen schienen zu leben. 

"Und wer sind Sie, wenn ich fragen darf??" 

"Professor Severus Snape, Lehrer für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts." antwortete Professor Snape. Dumbledore wandte sich an Snape 

"Wie haben Sie sie aufgehalten, Zaubersprüche scheinen von ihr abzuprallen..."

"Ich wollte sie mit einer Ganzkörperklammer zu Fall bringen und als dieser abprallte, habe ich ihr einen Ast zwischen die Beine geschleudert." 

"Soso, einen Ast, Sie wissen sich zu helfen, Severus"

Das Mädchen richtete sich auf und fauchte Snape an 

"Sie, was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht???? Wollten Sie mich umbringen?? oder haben Sie mich für ein Monster gehalten??" 

Sie war sehr wütend und wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann hätte Hogwarts dringend einen neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke gebraucht. 

"Ja, genau das dachte ich, und als Sie auf die Kinder zuliefen, da musste ich handeln." verteidigte sich Snape. 

Ich habe diese Frau vor zwei Stunden das erste Mal gesehen und musste mich schon zweimal rechtfertigen, hoffentlich geht sie bald wieder. dachte Snape. 

Sie beruhigte sich wieder, "na ja, so wie ich ausgesehen habe, kann ich mir gut vorstellen, das man nicht unbedingt einen Menschen erkennen konnte" Sie lächelte ihm verhalten zu.

Er schaute sie verblüfft an, noch nie hatte sich jemand bei ihm entschuldigt.

"Ich habe einen Stärkungstrank gebraut, damit Sie schnell wieder auf die Beine kommen" er lächelte sie an, es sah aus, als fletschte er die Zähne.

Kira setzte sich auf und schaute Madame Pomfrey an, "ich müsste mal wohin... wo ist die Toilette??" 

"Ich bringe Sie", antwortete Poppy. 

Sie trat näher an das Bett, um die junge Frau zustützten. Kira schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und wollte aufstehen, doch sie konnte sich nicht halten und auch Poppy war darauf nicht gefasst und hätte sie fast fallenlassen. Plötzlich fühlte sie, wie sie hochgehoben wurde und schaute in Professor Snapes Gesicht.

Er war dazu gesprungen, als er sah, dass sie fallen würde.

Es war seltsam, aber in diesem Augenblick hatte sie das Gefühl, als wenn sie ihn schonlange kennen würde. Ihr Körper vibrierte und sie musste daran denken, dass sie nur ein paar Lagen Stoff trennten. Er hatte sich auch nicht besser unter Kontrolle und man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er um Fassung bemüht war. Das war eine Reaktion mit der niemand gerechnet hatte. 

Was soll das. Ausgerechnet dieser muffig ausschauende Kerl mit den fettigen Haaren. Ich würde am liebsten sofort mit Ihm schlafen. Jetzt und hier. Egal ob dabei jemand zuschaut. 

"Danke, ich schaff´ das schon alleine", sie war rot geworden und sprach schärfer als sie beabsichtigt hatte. Im nächsten Augenblick tat es ihr Leid, sie wollte ihn nicht verletzten und genau das hatte sie geschafft. 

Er schaute sie an 

"Lassen Sie sich das Stürzen nicht zur Gewohnheit werden, ich bin nicht immer da, um sie aufzufangen." Er stellte sie wieder auf die Füße, drehte sich um und verließ das Krankenzimmer.

"Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte Sie nicht beleidigen", doch die Tür war schon ins Schloss gefallen und er hatte es mit Sicherheit nicht gehört.

Er stand draußen vor der Tür. Er war aufgebracht und wütend. Nicht auf die junge Frau, sondern auf sich selber. 

Ich dachte, ich hätte mich unter Kontrolle ... und da kommt so eine Ziege und ich blamiere mich fast..... wenn sie mich aufgefordert hätte vom Astronomieturm zuspringen, dann hätte ich es in diesem Moment getan. Welch ein Zauber ist das. Was hat Sie mit mir gemacht. Warum hat Sie genauso reagiert. 

Er beschloss im Kerker weiter darüber nachzudenken. Wenn er dort vor sich hinstierte, dann würde es niemand sehen.

Kira ging, gestützt von Poppy, auf die Toilette. Als sie wieder in ihrem Bett lag, ging

Dumbledore in sein Büro und auch Madame Pomfrey verließ sie, um in ihr Büro zugehen, mit der Bemerkung, das Schlaf die beste Medizin ist.

Sie konnte noch nicht schlafen, sie wollte nicht schlafen. 

Was war das vorhin. Ob das auch eine Art von Zauber ist. 

Über den Gedanken schlief sie ein.

Dumbledore betrat sein Büro. 

Was war das für ein Mensch. Flüche scheinen ihr nichts auszumachen, aber Severus Snape fand sie ungeheuer anziehend. Nicht, das ich es dem Jungen nicht gegönnt hätte, aber Sie ist sehr eigenartig. Wie die beiden da standen und alles um sich herum vergessen hatten, fast 5 Minuten ohne sich zu bewegen. Ich behalte sie besser im Auge, nicht das Sie den Jungen verletzt 

Snape war inzwischen in seinem Büro angekommen und seine Laune hatte sich gebessert, er hatte Cho Chan Punkte abziehen können. 

Das Geschehnis im Krankenzimmer kam ihm immer unwirklicher vor und er wollte es schon als eine Laune abtun, aber er beschloss sie im Auge zu behalten. 

Warum konnte ich Sie nicht mit einem Fluch stoppen. So was ist mir noch nie passiert. Ich werde das Rätsel nicht hier unten lösen können. Ich gehe in die Bibliothek und schau´ ob ich da etwas finden kann. Es wäre schlimm, wenn die Muggel nicht mehr auf unsere Zaubersprüche reagieren würden. Es kann unsere Vernichtung sein. Vielleicht finde ich ja etwas in den Büchern

Er verließ den Kerker um in die Bibliothek zuwechseln...


	2. Kapitel 2

Sorry, ich habe den Disclaimer vergessen. Mir gehört nur Kira und sonst nichts. Ich verdiene nichts daran (leider). 

@SilentRoses Danke für deine tolle Review *rotwerd

Ich werde mich bemühen dich nicht zuenttäuschen.

@Talina Ich freue mich das es dir gefällt

Kapitel 2

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie durch den Gesang der Vögel geweckt.

Sie schaute sich erschreckt um, und dann fiel es ihr wieder ein..... das Monster, die Flucht, der Sturz und die Rettung...... dieser Mann und das Gefühl, das er erzeugte, sie war immer noch verwirrt, was ihn betraf. 

Er hat schmale Hände... sie träumte vor sich hin. 

Es ist bestimmt schön, wenn man von ihnen gestreichelt wird Sie seufzte. 

Nicht solche wie Stan ihr Traum zerplatzte. Stan, ihr Verlobter, es war das erstmal seit sie sich verlaufen hat, das sie an ihn dachte.

Stan war ein Gutaussehender, kräftiger Mann, mit Händen wie Kohlenschaufeln, von Zärtlichkeit hielt er nicht viel.... und überhaupt legte er nicht allzu viel wert, darauf das andere ihren Spaß hatten, nur er zählte.

Das wurde ihr erst jetzt klar.

Sie seufzte wieder und Madame Pomfrey erschien in ihrem Blickfeld. 

"Hunger?" 

"O ja und wie. Ich könnte ein Pferd verdrücken." 

"Na, Pferd steht nicht auf der Speisekarte, aber wie wäre es mit Rühreier, Speck und Würstchen??" 

"Perfekt, danke" Sie setzte sich auf und nahm das Tablett entgegen. Ihr Magen knurrte so laut, das es sogar Dumbledore, der gerade den Raum betrat, hörte. 

"Drachenfütterung, Poppy?" Er wandte sich an Kira "und nun Miss Jackson? Geht es Ihnen besser?" Sie nickte nur, denn sie kaute gerade ausgiebig auf einem Stück Speck herum.

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie war fertig mit essen. Sie lehnte sich zurück und schaute Dumbledore an. 

"Kann ich Sie mal etwas fragen?" Sie schaute den alten Mann an. 

"Was möchten Sie wissen? Ich werde mich bemühen ihre Fragen zu beantworten." 

"Ist er immer so?" 

"Wer?" fragte Dumbledore, wohl wissend, wen sie meinte. 

"Na , Professor Snape." 

"Das müssen sie schon selber herausfinden." Er lächelte verschmitzt. 

"Soll das heißen, dass ich mich hier frei bewegen darf??" 

"Aber natürlich sie sind unser Gast und nicht unsere Gefangene. Wir sind in einer Schule!"

Sie überlegte kurz 

"Madame Pomfrey? Darf ich das Bett verlassen?" 

Poppy beobachtete sie, " der Stärkungstrank wirkt sehr gut, für ein oder zwei Stunden geht es bestimmt." 

"Er versteht etwas von seinem Handwerk", lächelte der alte Mann. 

"Wer?" fragte Kira, " ach ja, der große, dunkle und unheimliche Mann. Ich würde gerne an seinem Unterricht teilnehmen, wenn ich darf?" 

Sie schaute Dumbledore mit einem Blick an, der sogar Steine zum Erweichen bringen konnte.

"Ich werde ihn fragen. Sie sollten lieber in den Park gehen." 

Plötzlich schien ihr etwas einzufallen, " ich habe keine Kleider, ich kann nicht raus........" Ihr glückliches Gesicht wurde sehr traurig, Enttäuschung machte sich breit, " meine dürften nicht mehr zu gebrauchen sein…" 

" An Kleidern dürfte es nicht Mangeln. Unsere Schülerinnen haben fast alle etwas gespendet und bis wir etwas kaufen können, sollte es gehen."

Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht, es waren Tränen der Freude, "sie kennen mich nicht mal und verschenken ihre Sachen? Was für außergewöhnliche Menschen erziehen sie hier. Entschuldigen Sie, ich möchte mich anziehen und mich bei allen bedanken."

"Beim Mittagessen werden alle da sein und es ist früh genug. Genießen Sie das herrliche Wetter, und ruhen Sie sich etwas aus." Mit diesen Worten verließ der Schulleiter die Frau.

"Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, was ich bisher gesehen habe..." und gefühlt fügte sie in Gedanken dazu.

Das Anziehen ging nicht so leicht, wie sie es gedacht hatte, sie hatte einen mörderischen Muskelkater. Madame Pomfrey reichte ihr eine Salbe dagegen und wollte sie einschmieren, da ging die Tür auf und ein dicklicher Junge mit Furunkeln im Gesicht wurde von einem Mädchen in den Krankensaal geführt.

Neugierig schaute sie hinter ihrem Schirm hervor. 

"Kann ich helfen", fragte sie. 

"Nein, es geht schon. Wie ist es passiert?" fragte die Krankenschwester das Mädchen, sie hatte braune lockige Haare und ein wenig hervorstehende Zähne. Kira fand sie hübsch. 

"Mr. Longbottom, nehmen Sie bitte ihre Hände runter, damit ich mir die Sache anschauen kann… " 

" Der Zaubertrank hat nicht funktioniert und Neville hat auch noch versehentlich den Kessel umgestoßen." erklärte das Mädchen. 

"Dabei ist ihm der Trank über die Hände gelaufen und er hat sich durchs Gesicht gewischt." 

„Mr. Longbottom, wo sind ihre Handschuhe. Sie wissen doch, dass sie die beim Tränke brauen immer tragen müssen."

Inzwischen hatte sich Kira angekleidet und trat zu den anderen hin. Sie nahm die Hände des Jungen vorsichtig runter und achtete darauf, dass sie nicht mit der Flüssigkeit in Berührung kam. Sie redete beruhigend auf den Jungen ein und er ließ sich die Salbe auftragen. Dann wurde ein Bett hergerichtet und Neville in einen Schlafanzug gesteckt.

"Miss Granger, sagen Sie bitte Professor Snape, das Mr. Longbottom heute nicht mehr am Unterricht teilnehmen kann."

Man hörte im Hintergrund jemanden wimmern. 

"Ist es sehr schmerzhaft?" fragte Kira die Krankenschwester. 

"Ja leider und er wird noch der ganzen Tag drunter zu leiden haben. Ich kann ihm leider kein Schmerzmittel geben, es würde die Salbe wirkungslos machen."

Die Frau ging mit wiegenden Schritten auf den Schirm zu, und setzte sich auf das Bett. Sie nahm den Jungen in ihre Arme und begann leise zu singen.

Das Wimmern hörte auf und bald war der Junge eingeschlafen. Sie legte den Jungen hin und deckte ihn zu.

"Ich würde mir gerne den Park ansehen, aber noch lieber würde ich mir diesen Snape vorknöpfen. Der arme Junge. Wie kann man nur so unvorsichtig sein, was da hätte passieren können." 

"Regen Sie sich nicht so auf. Neville Longbottom ist einfach ungeschickt, da kann selbst der beste Lehrer nichts machen. Er ist jede Woche hier, weil ihn immer irgendetwas passiert." 

Etwas später saß sie am Seeufer und beobachtete die Wellen. Jemand räusperte ich hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich um. Vor ihr stand ein Mann, mit Angegrauten Schläfen, er war schlank und sehr ansehnlich. 

"Remus Lupin, Lehrer zur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Darf ich mich zu ihnen setzen, Miss Jackson?" 

"Bitte, es ist Platz für alle" sie wandte sich wieder dem See zu.

Mit brennenden Augen, beobachtete Snape die beiden. 

Ja, er sieht gut aus. Aber du wirst dein blaues Wunder erleben. 

Es tat weh, die beiden dort sitzen zu sehen, aber er würde es niemals zugeben. 

Dumbledore trat an ihn heran. 

"Ein schönes Paar, nicht war? Nur das er sie nicht interessiert...." 

"Wie kommen sie darauf, er sitzt doch neben ihr... und außerdem geht es mich nichts an." Er drehte sich um und wollte gehen. 

"Sie fragte mich, ob sie an ihrem Unterricht teilnehmen darf." sagte Dumbledore leise. Snape stockte , "Sie ist ein Muggel und ich glaube kaum, das sie es verstehen wird, aber da ich mich schon mit Longbottom herumschlagen muss, warum nicht, und den Weg zur Krankenstation kennt sie auch. Gut, morgen mit den Gryffindors zusammen." "Ich werde es ihr mitteilen."

Dumbledore lächelte amüsiert, drehte sich um und ging zum See.

Remus versuchte verzweifelt ein Gespräch in Gang zubringen, aber die schöne Frau hörte ihm offensichtlich nicht zu. Sie hing ihren Gedanken nach und schien zuträumen. Wenn er geahnt hätte, wovon sie träumte. Er hätte sofort aufgegeben.

"Miss Jackson?" Dumbledore war hinter ihnen erschienen. 

"Professor Snape kommt ihrer Bitte nach und sie können am Unterricht morgen in den letzten beiden Stunden teilnehmen, zusammen mit den Gryffindors."

Es kam Leben in die reglose Gestalt 

"Vielen Dank Professor. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihnen danken soll." 

"Sie könnten mich zum Mittagessen begleiten."

"Sehr gerne" 

Dumbledore reichte ihr den Arm und sie hängte sich ein.

Professor Lupin kam sich überflüssig vor, da ihn niemand beachtete. Er schritt hinter den beiden her und folgte ihnen in den großen Saal.

Die meisten Schüler saßen schon an ihren Tischen. Dumbledore geleitete die junge Frau an ihren Platz an seiner Seite und setzte sich. Er lächelte einer älteren Frau an seiner anderen Seite zu. 

"Darf ich vorstellen, Miss Kira Jackson, unser Besuch aus der Muggelwelt. Dies hier ist Minerva McGonagall, Lehrerin für Verwandlungskunst und meine Stellvertreterin. Professor Flitwick, Lehrer in Zauberkunst, Hagrid Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Hüter der Schlüssel und Ländereien von Hogwarts und Professor Sprout, Lehrerin für Kräuterkunde. Die anderen kennen Sie ja schon." Er zeigte erst auf eine ältere Hexe mit braunen Haaren und warmen Augen, dann auf einen winzigen Mann mit Bart , daneben saß ein riesiger Mann, dessen Gesicht vor Wärme strahlt und dann kam eine kleine untersetzte Hexe mit wirren Haaren. Daneben saßen die Professoren Snape und Lupin. 

Sie nickte allen zu und bedankte sich für die Hilfe und die herzliche Aufnahme. Beim letzten Teil schaute sie in die Augen von Snape.

"Ich danke ihnen Professor Snape, das sie mich an ihrem Unterricht teilnehmen lassen." 

"Sie werden es nicht sehr unterhaltsam finden, denn ich glaube nicht, das Sie es verstehen werden." kam es ätzend zurück. 

Was hatte Sie mit Lupin zu besprechen. Wenn ich es nicht erfahre, dann werde ich platzen 

Der griesgrämige Mann warf ihr einen Blick zu, den man nicht deuten konnte.

Das Essen wurde eröffnet, nachdem sie den Schülern vorgestellt wurde. Sie wurde begeistert empfangen nur der Slytherin Tisch enthielt sich es Applauses. Man hörte es nur flüstern, "ein Muggel, Was will die hier. Noch nicht mal hier hat man Ruhe vor ihnen und vieles mehr". 

Sie tat so, als wenn sie es nicht gehört hatte, was sollte sie auch dagegen machen.

Trotzdem war das Mittagessen und auch den Nachmittag sehr schön, aber bald kam Poppy und holte sie ins Krankenzimmer zurück.

Als sie in ihrem Bett lag, war sie sehr froh, es war doch sehr anstrengend gewesen. Kaum lag mit dem Kopf auf ihrem Kissen schlief sie schon.

Severus Snape wollte es sich nicht eingestehen. Diese Frau interessierte ihn maßlos, was nicht nur mit ihren Fähigkeiten der Fluchabwehr zutun hatte. Sie war einfach faszinierend. 

Er war lange in der Bibliothek gewesen und er hatte nichts finden können. Offensichtlich war es noch nicht vorgekommen, das Muggel Fluchresistend waren. 

Er freute sich auf die Zaubertrankstunde mit ihr. Er konnte ihr nahe sein, ohne dass es auffiel. 

Ich würde sie am liebsten in meine Arme nehmen und küssen... Was ist mit mir los. Es ist klar, das sie Männer beeindruckt, sie ist sehr schön, aber warum falle ich auf sie herein. 

Er saß in seinem Stuhl und dachte nach. Er saß sehr lange dort. Dann raffte er sich auf. 

Ich muss die morgige Stunde noch vorbeireiten. 

Er ging durch sein Büro in sein Klassenzimmer und durchquerte es. Am anderen Ende gab es eine kleine Tür, die er öffnete. Mit seinem Zauberstab sorgte er für Licht, dann ging er suchend durch die Reihen.

Er hatte etwa die Mitte erreicht als er fündig wurde. Er griff in das vor ihm stehend Regal und zog einen Kessel Normgröße 2 hervor. Dann ging er weiter. Er packte Drachenhauthandschuhe in den Kessel und legte einige Zutaten hinein, die sie morgen benötigen würde. Dann stellte er alles in eine Ecke des Klassenzimmers, drehte sich um und ging zum Abendessen.

Er war enttäuscht als er bemerkte, dass sie nicht da war, aber er hatte sich jetzt besser unter Kontrolle. 

"Unser Gast ist nicht hier?" fragte er Minerva. 

"Nein. Poppy meinte, sie müsse sich ausruhen. Können Sie nochmals ihr Stärkungsmittel herstellen? Poppy hat nicht mehr viel." 

"Gut." 

Seine Antwort war sehr mager, er nahm sich vor den Trank noch heute zubrauen, dann hätte er eine Entschuldigung gehabt, in den Krankenflügel zugehen.

Er erinnerte sich, dass er Longbottom in den Krankenflügel geschickt hatte. Mit Furunkel. Er hatte noch eine Heilsalbe mit schmerzstillender Wirkung, die könnte er auch mitnehmen.

Nach dem Abendessen wollte er, so schnell es geht in sein Labor verschwinden. Als einige Slytherins auf ihn zutraten. Allen voran ein weißblonder Junge mit bornierten Gesichtszügen, Draco Malfoy. 

"Professor? Können wir sie mal kurz sprechen? " fragte Malfoy. Mit ihm zusammen kamen seine Bodyguards, Crabbe und Goyle, zwei große und dumme Jungen mit riesigen Kräften. 

"Was kann ich für sie tun, Mr. Malfoy? " kam es ölig über seine Lippen. 

"Professor, wir wollen uns über die Tatsache beschweren, das hier jetzt auch Muggel Zutritt haben. Es ist schon schlimm genug, das wir mit Schlammblütern, die Schule besuchen müssen, aber mit Muggeln." 

"Mr. Malfoy, wollen Sie etwa die Entscheidungen des Schulleiters in Frage stellen? Dann wenden Sie sich an Ihn, es steht mir nicht zu das zutun." Sprach es, drehte sich um und ging.

Die drei Slytherin wollten ihren Ohren nicht trauen. Was hatte ihr Hauslehrer da gerade gesagt? 

"Ich werde meinem Vater schreiben, hier gehen Dinge vor die überprüft werden müssen." sagte Malfoy.


	3. Kapitel 3

Mir gehört nichts und JKR alles, na ja, stimmt nicht ganz aber fast, denn Kira gehört mir und die Idee natürlich. Leider verdiene ich damit kein Geld.

Ich habe das Rating erhöht, obwohl ich der Meinung bin, das die Jugend von heute sich genauso gut mit Sex auskennt wie wie älteren, da ich aber detailliert schreibe, beruhige ich mein Gewissen, falls ich eins habe.

Ich bitte euch nur um eins, hinterlasst mir eine Review, damit ich weiß, was ich falsch mache.

Knuddel 

Kiki 

Kapitel 3

Snape hatte für den Trank viel länger als gewöhnlich gebraucht. Er war so abgelenkt, das ihn zweimal der Trank überkochte und er ihn neu ansetzten musste. 

Warum kann ich nicht besser aufpassen. 

Er stöhnte. 

Ich bin ein Idiot, warum muss ich den Trank auch noch heute Abend brauen. Morgen hätte gereicht. Na ja, jetzt habe ich angefangen und nun mache ich es zu Ende. 

Endlich hatte er es geschafft. Er packte die Flasche und holte die Salbe aus dem Schrank und ging zur Krankenstation.

Leise öffnete er die Tür und stand vor Madame Pomfrey. 

"Poppy, ich wollte nur das Stärkungsmittel vorbei bringen und eine Salbe für Longbottom. Schlafen die beiden?" 

" Vielen Dank, Severus. Ja, sie schlafen. Ich wollte sie zuerst wecken zum Abendbrot, aber Schlaf ist wohl immer noch das Beste. Falls sie aufwachen sollten, kann ich ihnen ja immer noch etwas bringen lassen."

Sie drehte sich um. 

"Schlafen Sie gut Severus". Damit war er entlassen.

Als er den Raum, verließ war er verärgert. 

Warum konnte ich nicht schneller arbeiten, dann wäre sie noch wach gewesen. 

Wütend auf sich selber ging er auf seine Runde.

Irgendetwas hatte sie geweckt. Sie lauschte atemlos. Da wieder und dann wusste sie, was es war. Eine Katze schlich um ihr Bett. 

"Was machst du denn hier, meine Kleine" sie beugte sich aus dem Bett um die Katze zusuchen.

Sie sah nur noch den huschenden Schatten und wie sie zur Tür hinauslief.

Ich habe Hunger, dachte sie. 

Wenn ich eine Küche wäre, wo würde ich mich verstecken... auf jeden Fall unten. Also werde ich da anfangen sie zusuchen. 

Sie kletterte aus dem Bett, ihr Nachthemd war sehr lang. Sie würde es hochheben müssen, wenn sie nicht fallen wollte und trotzdem würde es hinter ihr her schleifen. 

Sie grinste, damit sehe ich bestimme wie ein Nachtgespenst aus. 

Da sie keinen Morgenmantel und Hausschuhe hatte machte sie sich so auf den Weg.

Leise öffnete sie die Tür, ging durch den Gang, hinüber zur Treppe. Sie schlich die Treppe hinunter, als plötzlich eine Stufe unter ihr nachgab. 

Sie gab einen erschreckten Laut von sich und wäre fast gestürzt. Vorsichtig versuchte sie den Fuß wieder aus der Stufe zubekommen, als zwei Männer um die Ecke bogen.

"Was machen Sie hier?" fauchte Professor Snape " sie hätten sich das Genick brechen können." 

"Severus, Sie kennt die Spielregeln nicht und bestimmt hat ihr keiner etwas über die Trickstufen erzählt." 

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Lupin sich zu der Frau hinunter gebeugt und half ihr den Fuß zu befreien. Sie schien das nicht zuinteressieren, sie blickte in die schwarzen Augen von Snape und wollte sich nicht mehr von ihnen lösen.

Der munter plappernde Lupin bemerkte sehr bald, dass ihm keiner zuhörte. 

Er beobachtete die Beiden, sie bemerkten nichts, sie waren in einander versunken. Jetzt verstand er, er lächelte, das gönnte er dem alten Griesgram, vielleicht wäre er dann nicht mehr so verkrampft. 

"Severus, vielleicht solltest du Miss Jackson in die Küche begleiten." 

"Ihnen ist bestimmt kalt." 

Erst jetzt bemerkte der Professor, dass sie nur ein Nachthemd trug. Er zog seinen warmen Umhang aus und legte ihn um ihre Schultern. Sie schaute ihn dankbar an, sie fror entsetzlich. 

"Kommen Sie, hier geht es lang, aber die Hauselfen werden schlafen." 

"Das macht nichts, ich kann auch selber etwas zubereiten." 

Der Zugang war hinter einem Bild mit einer Obstschale. Die Hauselfen schliefen, sie ging an den Vorratsschrank und fand dort Brot, Wurst und Käse. 

"Gut. Das sollte für uns reichen." 

Sie lachte ihn an. Er wollte protestieren und sagen, das er schon gegessen hatte, doch da verriet ihn sein Magen durch ein lautes rumpeln. 

"Eine Kleinigkeit nur für mich. Kann ich Ihnen helfen??" 

"Das kann ich besser, als Sie." Sie lächelte ihn an.

"Ich wollte mich für gestern entschuldigen... vorgestern war es. Ich wollte Sie nicht verletzten, es war nur so....." 

"Ekelhaft" vollendete er den Satz. 

"Nein. verwirrend. Ich habe ..." Sie druckste rum, "ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll. Ich kenne Sie nicht und mein Körper sagte mir etwas anderes." 

Sie war rot geworden, es schien ihr peinlich zu sein. 

"Es ging mir nicht anders und wenn Sie nicht den Kopf behalten hätten, dann wäre es vielleicht für uns beide unangenehm geworden." 

Ich würde alles dafür geben, wenn er mich jetzt in den Arm nimmt und mich küsst. 

Sie schaute ihn sehnsüchtig an. Sie sah sein markantes Profil und seinen wachen Blick. 

"Wir sollten nicht über diese Dinge reden." sagte er. 

"Hier haben die Wände Ohren."

Inzwischen hatten Sie aufgegessen und alles weggeräumt. 

"Ich bringe Sie zum Krankenzimmer. Sie sollten sich noch etwas ausruhen."

Er begleitete sie zurück und an der Tür blieb er stehen. 

"So da wären wir. Schlafen sie gut." Er wandte sich zum gehen. 

"Professor? Ihr Umhang. Danke." 

Sie drehte sich um und ging hinein. In der Tür stehend schaute sie ihm nach. Mit Schwung legte er seinen Umhang um die Schultern und ging.

Er sieh so einsam aus. 

Sie schloss die Tür und lehnte sich dagegen. 

Er hat gelächelt, ich bin mir ganz sicher. Er dachte wohl, ich sehe es nicht. Morgen sehe ich ihn wieder, in der Zaubertrankstunde. 

Leise ging sie in den Schlafsaal und kletterte wieder ins Bett. Kaum lag sie, war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

Snape legte sich den Umhang wieder um die Schultern, und ging. Er drehte sich nicht um, denn dann wäre er zurückgegangen und hätte sie geküsst.

Ob sie wohl wusste, wie verführerisch sie in den Nachthemd aussah. Wenn sie ging dann zeichnete sich ihre Figur ab. Wenn ich könnte, wie ich wollte, dann... 

In diesem Moment trat Remus zu ihm. 

"Haben Sie sie wieder zurückgebracht? Sie ist bezaubernd. Ich wette, Sie könnte sogar Professor Bins bezaubern."

Professor Bins war ein Lehrer, der eines Abends vor dem Kamin eingeschlafen war und am nächsten Morgen ohne seinen Körper zum Unterricht erschien, kurz er war ein Geist. 

Grinsend drehte sich Lupin um und nahm seinen Rundgang wieder auf. Snape starrte ihm mit brennenden Augen hinterher. 

Er hat Recht. Sie probiert nur aus, wer als erster seine Fassung verliert. Ich werde es nicht sein. 

Nahm er sich vor.

Als Lupin aus dem Blickfeld verschwunden war, lehnte er sich an die Wand.

Sie kann es nicht ernst mit Ihm meinen. Sie ist ein Engel und er ein Dämon, wie sollten sie zusammenpassen. Ich weiß, sie spielt nur mit ihm, und wenn doch nicht. 

Er schaute sich um. 

Ich bin eifersüchtig, stellte er fest. Wie sie Snape angesehen hat..... oh, was habe ich mit meinen Worten angerichtet. Sie mag ihn wirklich. Ich muss das aufklären, so schnell wie möglich. 

Er ging zu der Stelle zurück, an der er sich von Snape getrennt hatte, doch er war verschwunden.

Morgen beim Frühstück werde ich mit ihn reden. 

Mit schlechtem Gewissen, setzte er seine Runde fort.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte er keine Gelegenheit mit Snape zureden, auch den Rest des Tages gab es keine Möglichkeit zu einem Gespräch unter vier Augen.

Als sie morgens aufwachte, war sie sehr glücklich. Sie hatte sich mit ihm unterhalten und er hatte einmal fast gelächelt. 

Ich freue mich auf Zaubertränke. Ich muss mich anziehen. 

Sie durchsuchte die gespendeten Kleider nach etwas, was ihr und vielleicht auch ihm gefiel.

Nachdem sie sich dreimal umgezogen hatte und Poppy als Beraterin herhalten musste, war sie einigermaßen zufrieden. Sie trug nun Sandalen und einen Weitschwingenden blauen Rock mit einer weißen Bluse mit kurzen Ärmeln. Madame Pomfrey machte es Spaß, die aufgeregte Frau zu beobachten. 

Wer hätte das gedacht. Sie schmückt sich für Severus. Sie hat schnell erkannt, das er nicht so ist, wie er alle Welt glauben machen möchte. Ich muss mit Albus reden. 

Lächelnd zog Poppy sich zurück.

Neville Longbottom war am Morgen wieder in den Gryffindorturm umgezogen. Sofort wurde er von den anderen Mitgliedern des Hauses belagert. Tausend Fragen stürzten auf ihn nieder. 

"Ist Sie nett? Hast Du mit ihr geredet?" und das unvermeidliche "Was trägt Sie nachts?" der älteren Schüler.

Neville sagte nur, "Sie nimmt heute mit uns an Zaubertränke teil. Da könnt ihr Sie selber fragen." 

Neville war stolz, er wusste etwas das die anderen gerne gewusst hätten, aber er schwieg. 

Der Vormittag verging ihr nicht schnell genug, sie war ungeduldig und wäre am liebsten zu seinem Klassenzimmer gegangen. Da fiel es ihr siedend heiß ein.

Ich weiß nicht, wo ich es finden könnte. Wenn es so gut versteckt ist wie die Küche, dann finde ich es nie. 

Sie war verunsichert. 

Was würde er von ihr denken, wenn Sie nicht zum Unterricht erschien und das nur weil Sie das Klassenzimmer nicht fand. 

"Madame Pomfrey?" Sie ging zum Büro der Krankenschwester. 

"Madame Pomfrey, wo finde ich das Klassenzimmer von Professor Snape?" Ängstlich sah sie die ältere Frau an. 

"Mr. Longbottom wird Sie abholen. Sie werden nicht zu spät kommen. " 

Poppy drehte sich um und nahm etwas von einem Stuhl. Eine Umhang, er war dunkelblau und hatte das Hogwarts-Wappen aufgenäht bekommen. 

"Den werden Sie im Kerker brauchen, es ist sehr kalt dort." 

"Er ist wunderschön. Vielen Dank. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihnen danken soll." 

Sie legte sich den Umhang über die Schultern um zusehen, ob er passt. Er hatte genau die richtige Länge, er war wie für sie gemacht. 

"Er steht ihnen sehr gut. Die Farbe passt hervorragend zu ihren Augen. Dann brauchen Sie sich nicht mehr den Umhang von Professor Snape auszuleihen, wenn Sie nachts mal wieder unterwegs sind." 

Poppy grinste breit. 

"Das haben Sie gemerkt? Ich hatte Hunger und wollte niemanden stören. Verzeihen Sie." 

"Das ganze Schloss weiß schon davon." sagte eine Stimme hinter ihr. 

Als Sie sich umdrehte, lächelte Professor Dumbledore sie an. 

"Hier haben die Wände Ohren." meinte er nur. 

"Das sagte schon Professor Snape und es scheint zustimmen." 

"Ich wollte nur wissen, wie es ihnen heute geht, Miss Jackson." 

"Ich freue mich auf den Zaubertrankunterricht mit Professor Snape." 

Als Sie den Namen aussprach, rückte ihr Blick in weite Ferne.

Dumbledore und Madame Pomfrey tauschten vielsagende Blicke aus. 

Sie hatte sich verliebt, und das ausgerechnet in Snape. Nicht das sie es ihm nicht gegönnt hätten, aber sie wussten, das Kiras Aufenthalt nicht von Dauer sein würde , es würde ihnen beiden das Herz brechen, dessen waren sie sich sicher. 

Wir müssen eine Lösung finden, das sie bleiben kann, wenn sie es will. dachte Dumbledore.

Es klopfte an der Türe und Neville Longbottom stand dort und stotterte 

" Ich ... ich ... wwwill Miss Jackson abholen." 

"Neville " rief Kira erfreut aus, "ist es schon soweit? Lass uns gehen." 

Sie packte Neville am Arm und zog in hinaus. An der Tür drehte sie sich um und winkte. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss.

"Was sollen wir machen, Poppy, sie scheinen sich wirklich zu mögen und bald muss sie das Schloss verlassen. Was können wir tun, damit sie bleiben kann? Haben Sie eine Idee?" fragte Dumbledore die Krankenschwester.

"Wir sollten das in eine Lehrerkonferenz beraten, Albus. Wie ich sie kenne, haben Sie doch schon eine Idee." 

"Sie haben Recht, viele Köpfe sind besser als einer und mir kommt gerade eine Idee." 

Sprach es, drehte sich um und ging.

Sie waren im Kerker angekommen. 

Snape erwartete sie schon. 

"Miss Jackson, auch wenn Sie an meinem Unterricht freiwillig teilnehmen, gelten für Sie die gleichen Regeln wie für alle anderen auch und Pünktlichkeit gehört dazu." 

Sie hatte ihn lächelnd angesehen, doch inzwischen war es ihr im Gesicht festgefroren. 

Was ist geschehen? Warum ist er so kalt zu mir? Ich muss ihn verletzt haben, aber womit nur. 

"Wollen Sie noch lange dort stehen bleiben oder kommen Sie rein und wir können mit dem Unterricht beginnen. Ich habe Ihnen alles was Sie benötigen dort auf dem Tisch gestellt und Ihr Partner ist Mr. Longbottom." 

Er zeigte auf einen Tisch in einer Ecke, weit von den anderen entfernt. 

Mit wütendem Gesicht ging sie in die Ecke und baute ihren Kessel und die Zutaten auf. 

Noch nie hat jemand so mit mir gesprochen. Ich könnte ihn umbringen und bekäme einen Freispruch. Ich bin eine Idiotin, ich habe gedacht, ich bedeute ihm etwas. 

Sie kämpfte gegen die Tränen an, die herauswollten. 

Ich werde nicht weinen, nicht hier, wo er es sehen könnte. Die Genugtuung gebe ich ihm nicht. 

Entschlossen packte sie ihre Handschuhe und zog sie an. 

"Wir wollen erst einmal schauen, ob Sie auch wissen, was ein Sturmhut ist und was er mit Aconitum zutun hat? Nun Miss Jackson, wissen Sie es?" 

Sie schaute ihn wütend an. 

"Es ist ein und das gleiche, man kennt es besser unter der Bezeichnung Eisenhut. Der Eisenhut gilt als die giftigste Pflanze Europas und sie kann bei falscher Dosis zu Ruhelosigkeit, erhöhter Speichelbildung , Übelkeit, schwacher oder unregelmäßiger Herztätigkeit, Brustschmerzen, Erschöpfung und oft innerhalb weniger Stunden zum Tod führen." 

"Gut." 

Es passte ihn nicht, dass Sie die Frage so präzise und genau beantwortet hatte, aber es ließ sich nicht ändern. 

"Sie verfügen offensichtlich über Vorkenntnisse, sehr schön. Dann lassen sie uns anfangen."

Er gab einen einfachen Trank vor, den Sie brauen sollten. Kira schnaubte verächtlich. So einfach würde sie es ihm nicht machen. Sie arbeitete konzentriert und schnell. 

"Fertig" sagte sie leise. 

Neben sich hörte sie ein gequältes Stöhnen. Sie schaute zu Neville. 

"Es klappt einfach nicht, und er wird es bestimmt wieder an meiner Kröte ausprobieren wollen." 

"Rück ein Stück, vielleicht kann ich dir helfen. Lass sehen." 

Sie nahm eine Geruchsprobe und überlegte einen Moment. 

"Du hast den Teufelswurz vergessen." flüsterte sie ihm zu. 

"Dann nur einen Augenblick kochen lassen, nicht lange, nur eine Minute und er ist fertig." 

Der Junge strahlte sie an, nahm etwas Teufelswurz, ließ den Kessel noch eine Minute über dem Feuer und zog ihn dann herunter. 

"Mr. Longbottom ? Sind Sie fertig? Schön, dann schauen wir mal. Ach Miss Jackson ist auch schon fertig. Na wir werden sehen." 

Snape trat an den Kessel des Jungen und überprüfte den Trank. 

"Das sieht ausnahmsweise mal gut aus, Mr. Longbottom und sind sie bereit ihre Kröte draufzuwetten, das er funktioniert??" 

Lauernd beobachtete Snape den ängstlichen Jungen. 

"Ich bin bereit, den Trank auszuprobieren", sagte eine sanfte Stimme hinter ihm. 

Noch bevor er sich umdrehte, wusste er, wem die Stimme gehörte. 

"Ich glaube, das wäre ihrer Gesundheit abträglich, Miss Jackson." 

"Ich glaube kaum. Ich glaube, dass Neville es richtig gemacht hat und wenn nicht, weiß ich, dass Sie oder Madame Pomfrey ein Gegenmittel haben. Die Menge Eisenhut ist nicht tödlich, mir wäre nur ein paar Tage schlecht, mehr nicht." 

Er schaute sie entsetzt an. Er hatte es zu weit getrieben. Was wäre, wenn sie stirbt oder wenn ihr irgendwas passierte, er würde sich das nie verzeihen.

Verdammt, ich liebe Sie. Ich bin ein Esel, ein Vollidiot. Eine solche Frau interessiert sich für mich und ich schicke sie weg und jetzt riskiere ich ihr Leben. 

"Gut. Ich hole nur das Gegenmittel, falls doch etwas schief gehen sollte.

Ich habe ihn in die Enge getrieben, jetzt kann er nicht mehr zurück oder er verliert das Gesicht. Ich habe mich von ihm provozieren lassen, ich bin eine Ziege. Ich werde ihm sagen, was ich will… nachher in seinem Büro, falls ich es noch kann. 

"Das brauchen Sie nicht, es sind genügend Kessel mit Gegengift hier und ich denke, dass einer ihrer Schüler in der Lage ist ihn richtig herzustellen." 

Sie nahm die Phiole mit dem Gift und setzte sie an. Es zeigte sofort Wirkung. Ihr wurde schlecht und sie drohte zufallen. Snape sprang hinzu und setzte sie auf einen Stuhl. 

"Nun, Mr. Longbottom, wollen wir mal schauen, ob Miss Jacksons Vertrauen gerechtfertig ist." 

Er nahm eine Kelle und füllte es in ein Glas, dann nahm er Kiras Kopf in seinen Arm und flösste es ihr ein. Es dauerte einige Minuten bis es seine volle Wirkung erreicht hatte. 

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch Mr. Longbottom. Sie haben es geschafft Miss Jacksons Vertrauen zu rechtfertigen und jetzt raus. Alle!"

Als alle das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatten, nahm er sie auf den Arm und rannte fast in sein Büro. Dort legte er sie auf das Sofa und ging an seinen Giftschrank. Er entnahm ihm eine kleine Ampulle und flösste sie ihr ein. Dann wartete er auf ihre Reaktion. 

"Warum haben Sie gelogen, Professor? Sie wussten, dass der Trank nicht wirkte." 

"Und warum haben sie das Gift getrunken? Ich habe ihre Arbeit draußen kontrolliert, Sie müssen es gewusst haben, das er nicht wirken würde." 

"Wenn ich es nicht anders schaffe mal mit ihnen alleine zu sein, dann schlucke ich auch Gift." 

Sie lächelte müde und er bemerkte, dass es ihr Ernst war. 

Verwirrt schaute er sie an sollte es möglich sein, das sie mich mag, obwohl ich ein Ekel war? 

"Professor? Kann ich Sie um etwas bitten?" 

Jetzt lässt sie die Katze aus dem Sack. 

"Was möchten Sie?" 

"Kommen Sie doch bitte näher, ich möchte nicht so laut reden." 

Er ging auf Sie zu. Sie rückte zur Seite und deutete ihn sich zu ihr zusetzten. 

Zögernd setzte er sich neben Sie.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm und zog ihn herunter und küsste ihn. In diesen Kuss legte sie alle ihre Gefühle. Er versteifte sich und wollte sie wegschieben, doch er konnte nicht, er erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich. 

Er spürte den warmen, weichen Frauenkörper durch seine Kleidung, es kostete seine ganze Beherrschung, ihr nicht die Kleidung herunterzureißen und ihren Körper Zuliebkosen. Sie löste ihre Lippen von seinen. 

"Lass uns woanders hingehen, wo es bequemer ist." flüsterte Sie ihm erregt in sein Ohr. 

Er nahm sie auf seine Arme und trug sie in sein Schlafzimmer und legte sie auf sein Bett. 

Sein Kopf sagte nein, sein Körper sagte etwas ganz anderes.

Mit fliegenden Fingern öffnete sie seine Robe und sein Hemd, um ihre Hände in seinen Brusthaaren zu versenken. Er entkleidete sie rasch und seine Hände gingen auf Erkundung. Sie öffnete seine Hose und zog sie runter. Sie streichelte ihn zärtlich und umschloss ihn mit dem Mund. 

Ihre Zunge umspielte sein bestes Stück und er musste an sich halten, damit er nicht sofort kam. Entschlossen schob er ihren Kopf weg, 

"Nicht" hauchte er und zog sie hoch, um sie zuküssen. Seine Hände streichelten über ihre Brüste und suchen den Weg zwischen ihre Beine. Dann folgte er dem Weg mit seiner Zunge. Sie wandte sich und stöhnte auf. Sie öffnete ihre Beine um ihn einzulassen. Voller Wonne fanden sie ihren Rhythmus und steigerten sich immer weiter der Erlösung entgegen. Explosionsartig kam die Erlösung. Ihre schweißnassen Körper lagen nebeneinander, ihr Atem ging schwer. 

Beide waren sie erschöpft. Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und ihre Finger spielten mit seinem Brusthaar. Sie waren vollkommen entspannt. Seine Hand wanderte ihre Wirbelsäule entlang und sie kicherte leise. Schon spürte Sie wieder das kribbeln an ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle. Sie lächelte. Ihre Hand wanderte nach unten. 

Sie massierte seine Hoden. Er wandte sich ihr zu und küsste sie. 

"Du bist verrückt." 

"Ja, nach Dir." Sie rutschte nach unten und nahm sein erigiertes Glied in die Hand. Ihre Zunge spielte mit der Eichel und er unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Entschlossen nahm sie ihn ganz in den Mund. Er traute sich nicht sich zu bewegen, er hatte Angst, dass sie aufhören würde.

Dann setzte sie sich auf ihn und bewegte sich langsam. So konnte er ihre schönen Brüste liebkosen und sie konnte das Tempo selber bestimmen.

War ihr erstes Beisammensein voller Leidenschaft, so war dieses voller Zärtlichkeit. Langsam steigerte sie das Tempo. Seine Hände trieben sie in den Wahnsinn. Sie stieß leise Schreie aus und auch er konnte das Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. 

"Du bist wundervoll" flüsterte er rauh. 

Sie steigerte das Tempo nochmals und mit einem lauten Aufstöhnen kamen beide gleichzeitig. Sie blieb noch einen Moment auf ihm liegen. Sie genoss seine Nähe und atmete seinen Duft ein. Er merkte, das Sie fror und angelte die Decke vom Boden. Sie kuschelte sich an ihn und lächelte. Bald waren die beiden vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen.

Es war später Nachmittag als Sie erwachte. Das Bett neben ihr war leer. Ein Pergament lag neben ihr auf dem Kopfkissen. 

Mein geliebter Schatz

Leider musste ich zu einer Lehrerkonferenz.

Ich hätte dich viel lieber beim Aufwachen beobachtet.

Ich spüre immer noch deine Hände auf meiner Haut.

Pass´ auf, das dich keiner sieht, wenn du dein Kerker verlässt, ich möchte nicht, das dein Ruf leidet.

Wenn ich es einrichten kann, treffen wir uns vor dem Krankenzimmer wieder um Mitternacht.

Ich liebe Dich

Severus


	4. Kapitel 4

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nur Kira sonst nichts, der Rest gehört JKR und Warner

Leider scheint niemand die Geschichte zu lesen, deshalb werde ich nach diesem Kapitel aufhören, falls ich wieder keine Reviews bekomme, denn das ist alles, was ich will... schreibt mir, es kann auch gerne Kritik sein...

Kapitel 4

Sie hatte noch keine Lust, das Lotterbett zu verlassen. Sie wollte seinen Duft einatmen. Sie wollte sich an alles erinnern.

Er hat magische Hände. Ich wusste nicht, dass Sex so schön sein kann. Er hat mich in Höhen gebracht, die ich bisher nicht kannte. Oh, ich liebe ihn. 

Sie kleidete sich an und verließ den Kerker. Sie schlenderte durch die Gänge und summte vor sich hin. Sie verließ das Schloss und setzte sich an das Seeufer.

Sie ließ sich in das Gras sinken und träumte von diesem unvergleichlichen Nachmittag. Plötzlich verdunkelte sich die Sonne. 

Sie öffnete die Augen und sah einen Schatten auf sie hinunterblicken.

"Sie stehen mir in der Sonne." sagte sie. 

"Entschuldigen Sie, aber Professor Dumbledore möchte Sie gerne sprechen." Es war Lupin. 

Der schon wieder. Wann merkt der eigentlich, dass er für mich uninteressant ist. 

"Gut, ich komme." Schnell war sie auf den Beinen und folgte dem Lehrer. Er führte sie in das Lehrerzimmer. 

Dumbledore saß am Kopfende eines langen Tisches. 

"Ah, gut, das Sie da sind. Wir haben ein Problem. Die Schulräte wollen Sie nicht hier haben. Mit fadenscheinigen Begründungen werden Sie der Schule verwiesen. " 

Entsetzt schaute sie ihn an, "können die das einfach so machen" 

"Ja, das können die. Meine Frage, wollen sie wieder in ihre Welt zurück oder wollen sie hier bleiben."

Sie schaute in die Runde und ihr Blick blieb an Snape hängen. Er sah verkrampft auf die Tischplatte. 

"Ja. Ja, ich möchte hier bleiben." Sein Kopf ruckte hoch und er lächelte sie an. 

"Es gibt eine Möglichkeit, dass Sie bleiben können, aber es erfordert Opfer." 

"Opfer? Welche Opfer?"

"Sie müssten ihre Freiheit opfern und ein anderer ebenfalls." 

Sie schaute Dumbledore verwirrt an. 

"Ich verstehe nicht ganz." 

"Sie müssten Heiraten." 

"Heiraten ??? Ich ? und wen?" 

"Wir haben leider nur zwei Kandidaten zur Auswahl, Sie müssten sich entscheiden." 

"Wer sind denn die Herren, die sich opfern." wollte sie wissen. 

Ihre Stimme bebte. und wenn der falsche eingewilligt hat. 

Panik wollte sich breit machen. Sie war sehr nervös und knetete ihre Hände.

"Die Professoren Lupin und Snape wären bereit sie zuehelichen. Überlegen Sie es gut, wen der beiden sie wollen." 

"Da gibt es nichts zu überlegen", antwortete Kira. 

"Professor Lupin." Snape zuckte zusammen. 

"Ich danke für ihre Großzügigkeit, aber ich kann ihr Angebot nicht annehmen. Wir würden uns sehr schnell langweilen, da uns der Gesprächstoff ausgehen würde. Professor Snape ist in meinen Augen die bessere Wahl." 

Lupin lächelte gequält. Snape strahlte. 

"Sie sollten soviel Zeit wie möglich miteinander verbringen, damit Sie sich kennen lernen können." Sagte Dumbledore und stand auf. 

Die anderen Lehrer folgten ihm, nur Kira und Severus blieben zurück.

Kira stand auf und ging zum Fenster und schaute hinaus. Severus trat zu ihr und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. 

"Bist Du traurig? Wenn Du nicht möchtest, dann heiraten wir nicht." 

Sie drehte sich um und schaute ihn an. 

"Das ist es nicht. Ich habe eigentlich gedacht..." Sie verstummte. 

"Es ist nichts, nur ein paar dumme Gedanken." Sie lächelte ihn an. 

Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen und sah Wehmut in ihrem Blick. Sie glitt in seine Arme und lehnte sich an. 

"Ich muss Dir einiges über mich erzählen", sagte Severus und zog Sie in eine Ecke des Raumes, in dem mehrere Sessel standen.

Sie setzten sich nebeneinander und er begann von seiner Vergangenheit zu erzählen. Er sprach von Voldemort, den Todesser und seiner Rolle in ihrem Reihen. Er redete ohne zuzögern und mit Schmerz in der Stimme. 

Sie streichelte seine Hand, und versuchte ihm Mut zugeben. Ihr Blick wechselte von Trauer zu Entsetzten und Mitleid. 

Als er geendet hatte, fragte er sie.

"Und? Möchtest Du mich immer noch heiraten oder doch lieber Remus nehmen."

"Ich weiß nicht, warum Du diese Frage gestellt hast, ich werde meine Entscheidung nicht ändern. Du hast Fehler gemacht und du büsst für sie, schon eine lange Zeit. Wer bin ich, das ich dich verurteilen könnte. Du hast die Seiten gewechselt und für die Guten dein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt. Sie haben dir vergeben und ich kann und werde dich nicht verurteilen."

Er streichelte ihr Gesicht. 

"Du bist wundervoll." 

"Bitte bring mich zurück zu Poppy. Ich bin müde." Sie war erschöpft und blass. 

"Natürlich." 

Er bot ihr den Arm an und sie hängte sich bei ihm ein und die beiden verließen das Lehrerzimmer.

Die Schüler schauten ihnen ungläubig nach, als sie zur Krankenstation gingen. Er begleitete Sie zur Tür und verabschiedete sich. Sie reckte sich hoch und flüsterte in sein Ohr, "Vergesse unsere Verabredung heute Nacht nicht." und gab ihm einen Kuss. 

Sie lächelte ihm zu und ging hinein. 

Sie sank neben der Tür auf einen Stuhl und traute sich nicht ihn zu verlassen, sie wusste, dass sie stürzen würde.

Madame Pomfrey rannte auf sie zu und rief ihren Namen, aber sie hörte es nicht mehr. Snape, der noch einen Moment vor der Tür verharrt hatte, hörte das Rufen und öffnete die Tür. In diesem Augenblick sank sie vom Stuhl. Er fing sie auf, nahm sie auf die Arme und trug sie zum Bett. 

"Poppy, was ist mit ihr?" 

"Sie hat sich überanstrengt und sollte das Bett nicht verlassen. Mindestens zwei Tage. Sie braucht Ruhe, ich werde ihr einen Schlaftrunk geben, damit sie mal zur Ruhe kommt." 

Mit freundlichem Lächeln drängte sie ihn raus. 

"Sie wird bis morgen schlafen."

Es war später Nachmittag als sie wieder erwachte. Severus saß an ihrem Bett

und beobachtete sie. 

"Geht es dir wieder besser? Du hast mich ganz schön erschreckt." 

Er half ihr sich aufzusetzen. 

"Warum hast du nichts gesagt, oder war es meine Geschichte?" 

"Nein, ich habe mich einfach überschätzt. Das ist alles." 

Sie lächelte ihn an. Sie war immer noch sehr blass. 

"Madame Pomfrey erlaubt, dass du mich zum Abendessen begleitest."

"Dann sollte ich mich anziehen." 

"Soll ich dir helfen?" Er strahlte sie an.

"Ich muss erst duschen, du kannst mich zum Bad bringen und den Rest schaffe ich alleine." 

Sie grinste ihn frech an, "aber vielleicht wird mir wieder schlecht und ich brauche dich..." 

Er grinste zurück. 

Sie stand auf und ging an ihren Schrank und holte frische Sachen heraus. Sie hängte sich bei Severus ein und die beiden gingen in Richtung Bad. 

Als sie an der Türe ankamen, stand Poppy neben ihnen. 

"Ach Severus, das ist nett von ihnen, und nun helfe ich ihr." 

Severus gefror das Lächeln im Gesicht. 

"Ich setze mich in den Sessel und warte."

Es dauerte eine halbe Stunde und die Tür öffnete sich und die beiden Frauen kamen wieder raus. 

"So jetzt können wir gehen." 

Sie trug ein Weichfallendes blutrotes Kleid mit Spitzenbesetztem Ausschnitt, der Weitschwingende Rock reichte bis zu den Knien, dazu schwarze hochhackige Sandalen. "Ich wusste nicht, dass die Schülerinnen von Hogwarts solche Kleider besitzen." 

"Dumbledore war so lieb und hat meine Kleider holen lassen." 

"Du hast einen aufregenden Geschmack." 

"Nur für dich."

Ihre Lippen streiften seine Wange, "lass uns gehen." 

Als sie die große Halle betraten, gingen sie zum Lehrertisch. Severus rückte ihr den Stuhl zurecht.

Kaum saßen Sie, stand Dumbledore auf und die Schüler verstummten.

"Am Samstag wird es ein Fest in Hogwarts geben, das hier seit über 200 Jahren nicht mehr statt gefunden. Miss Jackson und Professor Snape werden heiraten. Ich bitte die Schüler um Mithilfe zur Gestaltung der Feierlichkeiten, damit dem Brautpaar das Fest unvergessen bleibt. Die Schüler können sich in die ausgehängten Listen eintragen." 

Es war totenstill in der Halle, die Schüler schauten sich verwundert an. 

Diese schöne und liebeswürdige Frau und der Meister der Zaubertränke, das konnte nicht sein, das musste ein Irrtum sein. 

"Gleich wird Dumbledore uns erklären das es ein Scherz war." meinte ein Gryffindor. 

"Nein, wird er nicht", sagte Hermione Granger. 

"Ich habe die beiden zusammen gesehen, er ist sehr liebevoll und aufmerksam ihr gegenüber. Vielleicht braucht er nur einen Menschen, der an ihm glaubt und ihn liebt. Ich werde helfen.", sagte sie entschlossen. 

Sie nickte zum Lehrertisch hinüber, wo Snape gerade etwas in das Ohr von Kira flüsterte und sie lächelnd errötete. 

Einige Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws waren von ihren Tischen rüber gekommen und nickten zustimmend. Sie alle wollten helfen. 

Sie sahen zum Tisch des Slytherins rüber und sie sahen den Hass in ihren Augen. Sie starrten die junge Frau an, als wäre sie ein Monster. 

Leise hörte man "Snape und ein Muggelweib, wie kann das sein. Wir müssen das verhindern."

Es war offensichtlich, dass die Slytherins mit der Verbindung nicht einverstanden waren. "Wir sollten auf die Slytherins aufpassen und die beiden schützen", meinte ein hübscher Junge aus Hufflepuff.

Die drei Häuser beschlossen, alles zutun, damit die Hochzeit stattfinden konnte. 

Als das Essen beendet war, geleitete Snape, Kira in das Krankenzimmer zurück.

Professor Dumbledore ging auf eine Gruppe von Schülern zu.

"Miss Granger, kann ich Sie einen Moment sprechen?" 

"Aber natürlich", mit leicht errötetem Gesicht ging sie auf den alten Schulleiter zu. 

"Gehen wir in mein Büro." 

Die beiden ungleichen Menschen gingen nebeneinander zu der Statue die den Eingang verbarg und einen Moment später waren sie in seinem Büro. 

"Miss Granger, ich brauche ihre Hilfe. Ich habe bemerkt, dass sie das Brautpaar verteidigt haben und möchte sie deshalb um einen Gefallen bitten."

"Wie kann ich ihnen helfen." ungläubig schaute sie Dumbledore an.

"Ich weiß, das Muggelfrauen in Brautkleidern heiraten und wollte Sie fragen, ob Sie ihre Eltern bitten könnten, eins zukaufen. Selbstverständlich würden die Kosten ersetzt werden." 

Sie lächelte: "Ich werde meine Mutter bitten, das Kleid und die übrigen Sachen zukaufen. Ich schreibe sofort." 

"Danke, Miss Granger, aber bitte schweigen Sie, es soll einen Überraschung werden." Er schob ihr einen Stuhl zu Recht und legte ihr Feder und Pergament hin. Sie setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und schrieb den Brief an ihre Eltern. Auf der Fensterbank saß eine große Schleiereule und wartete. 

"Sie waren sehr sicher, dass ich den Brief schreibe." 

"Ja, das war ich. Ich habe sie beobachtet. Sie haben die Gabe sich mit jemanden zufreuen, auch wenn sie ihn nicht leiden können." 

"Ich brauche noch die Größe." 

"Wenn es nicht passt, dann machen wir das magisch, kein Problem."

Der Brief wurde der Eule ans Bein gebunden und sie flog los. 

Währendessen:

An der Tür verabschiedeten sie sich. Sie küsste ihn zärtlich. 

"Es sind nur noch 4 Tage, ich bin so aufgeregt. Dann kann uns niemand mehr trennen." Sie lächelte ihn an, "aber für heute bin ich müde." Sie war wieder sehr blass. 

"Ich bringe dich besser noch rein, damit du mir nicht wieder umfällst."

Die Türe öffnete sich und Poppy kam raus, "ach, gut, ich wollte Sie gerade holen. Sie müssen wieder ins Bett. " zu Severus gewandt. 

"Sie müssen ihre Räume auch noch vorbereiten." 

Sie nahm Kira und zog sie ins Krankenzimmer, dann drehte sie sich um. 

"Ihre Schüler haben irgendwas vor, kümmern Sie sich drum." zischte sie ihm zu.


	5. Kapitel 5

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nur Kira und ein paar Kleinigkeiten der Rest gehört leider JKR und Warner. 

Ich danke allen Reviewern, auch wenn es nicht so viele waren, aber ich schreibe auch für einen Leser weiter. Trotzdem hoffe ich, das ihr mir eine Review hinterlasst. Ich nehme alles, ob Lob oder Kritik ist egal.

Kapitel 5

Intermezzo

Snape war im Büro von Dumbledore. 

"Meine Schüler führen etwas im Schilde. Wir müssen auf Kira aufpassen." 

"Wenn meine Recherche richtig ist, dann kann sie das ganz gut selber." 

"Ich verstehe nicht..." 

"Es ist ganz einfach, welches menschliche Wesen ist gegen jeden Fluch unempfindlich?"

"Er gab früher mal Wetterhexen, die sollen unempfindlich gewesen sein, aber auch sehr hässlich und das kann man von Kira nicht behaupten." 

"Wir wissen nicht, wie sie ausgesehen haben, die meisten konnten über einen Besuch nichts sagen, weil sie sich nicht erinnern konnten." 

"Wetterhexen haben sich nie mit Muggeln eingelassen." 

"Und wenn ihre Mutter die erste und einzige war, dann ist sie vielleicht die Letzte ihrer Art." 

"Aber sie ist nicht magisch." 

"Vielleicht braucht sie nur einen Schock. Es ist eine Tatsache, das Wetterhexen ihren Kindern einen Teil ihres Gedächtnisses mitgeben, und ich glaube, es ist auch bei ihr so, aber weil sie ein halber Muggel ist, ist es noch nicht durchgebrochen. Wie sonst hätte sie die Zauber umgehen können, die Hogwarts schützen, wenn sie kein magisches Wesen ist und Sie hat den verbotenen Wald überlebt. Glaubst Du wirklich, dass ein normaler Muggel das könnte?" 

"Nein, aber wenn Du Recht hast, Albus, dann hätten sich ihre Fähigkeiten schon viel früher zeigen müssen." 

"Ich habe mich mit ihr unterhalten und da hat sie mir erzählt, dass sie den Eindruck hatte, das die Wesen sie mieden. Es spricht alles dafür, ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich täusche. " 

"Was wissen wir über Wetterhexen?" 

"Leider nicht sehr viel. Nur das Sie das Wetter beherrschten und Gedanken manipulieren konnten, aber sonst sie lebten sehr zurückgezogen und wollten keinen Kontakt mit anderen. Die letzten wurden von ungefähr 60 Jahren gesehen und wie wir, altern sie nicht sehr schnell, aber warum und wieso sie verschwunden sind, weiß niemand." 

"Ich glaube es nicht. Sie sind vorlanger Zeit verschwunden und sie ist nicht die letzte. Sie kann es nicht sein. Es würde sie gefährden, Voldemort würde versuchen, sie in seine Hände zubekommen." 

"Wir müssen abwarten, die Zeit wird dieses Rätsel lösen."

Das ganze Schloss war mit Hochzeitsvorbereitungen beschäftigt. Eulen kamen und flogen wieder. Es waren sehr viel mehr als gewöhnlich. Sie brachten Briefe und Pakete. Am Samstag kam ein sehr großes Paket. Es wurde von vier großen Schleiereulen getragen. Das Paket wurde zu Dumbledore gebracht.

Eilig ging er zum Krankenzimmer und klopfte an. Die Türe wurde nur einen Spalt geöffnet, Professor McGonagall steckte den Kopf raus, sah das Paket und griff zu. Mit einem Knall fiel die Türe wieder ins Schloss.

Dumbledore ging mit einem Grinsen in sein Büro. 

Das wird heute ein sehr turbulenter Tag werden. 

Zur gleichen Zeit im Krankenzimmer....

Minerva drehte sich mit dem Paket in der Hand um. Im Raum warten mehrere Frauen und umflatterten die sitzende Kira. Eine Hexe kämmte die Haare und steckte sie auf. Eine andere nahm Minerva das Paket aus den Händen. 

"Ist es das??" 

"Ich hoffe doch, sonst wird es etwas knapp." 

Die beiden Frauen gingen zum Tisch und stellten es ab. 

Minerva nahm ihren Zauberstab und murmelte einen Spruch und das Paket lag geöffnet vor ihnen. 

"So mein Kind, hier ist das Geschenk von uns Lehrern." 

Sie hielt ein Traum von einem Brautkleid in den Händen.

Kira hatte Tränen in den Augen, "das ist für mich? Das ist ein Traum und gleich werde ich geweckt." 

Sie hielt ein champagnerfarbenes Korsagenkleid in den Händen. In dem Paket lagen noch Stulpen und cremefarbene Schuhe. In dem Paket lag noch ein kleineres Päckchen. Sie nahm und öffnete es und zog eine Korsage und Strümpfe heraus. Schnell eilte sie ins Bad um die Dessous anzuziehen.

Nach wenigen Minuten kam sie wieder aus dem Bad und trug eine Spitzenkorsage und einen Seidenslip, dazu Strümpfe die von Strapsen gehalten wurden. Die Frauen warteten mit dem Kleid und den Petticoats und halfen ihr es anzuziehen. Es hatte Haken zum verschließen. 

"Der Bräutigam wird seine helle Freude an dem Kleid haben", meinte Poppy grinsend. 

Die Frauen lachten. 

Kaum hatte sie das Kleid an, wurde sie schon wieder auf den Stuhl gedrängt. 

Es waren noch kleine Blüten und eine kleiner Schleier an einem Kamm im Paket gewesen. Vorsichtig befestigte sie die Hexe in Kiras Haaren. 

Dann kam Minerva mit den Schuhen und den Stulpen.

"So haben wir jetzt alles? Mal schauen. " 

Sie ging noch mal zu dem Paket, dann zog sie ein blaues Strumpfband aus dem Karton. 

"Das hätten wir bald vergessen. So … was neues- das Kleid, Was blaues - das Strumpfband, was geliehenes- Die Kette von Professor Dumbledore, "sie holte eine kleine Schatulle raus und entnahm ihr eine goldene Kette mit einem Diamantanhänger, "Was altes-........ haben wir nicht" 

Es klopfte an der Tür. Poppy öffnete die Tür nur einen Spalt um zufragen, was los sei. 

"Ich habe ein Päckchen für Miss Jackson von Professor Snape" Ertönte eine Jungenstimme. 

"Danke", sagte Poppy und nahm dem Jungen das Päckchen aus der Hand. 

"Das ist für dich." sagte Madame Pomfrey; die Frauen duzten sich seit ein paar Tagen. Sie gab ihr das Päckchen. 

Neugierig öffnete sie es und fand eine kleine Schachtel, die sie vorsichtig öffnete. 

"Oh, wie hübsch", rief sie aus.

Es war eine kleine Nadel mit dem Wappen der Slytherins. 

"Wir haben das Alte. Das tragen die Frauen der Hauslehrer." sagte Minerva. 

Sie nahm die Nadel und steckte sie Kira an.

Abermals klopfte es. Minerva ging zur Tür. 

Draußen stand Dumbledore. 

"Es wird Zeit, alle warten schon." 

Kira drehte sich um und bedankte sie für die Hilfe. 

Die Frauen lachten, "lassen sie uns drei Minuten Zeit, damit wir vor euch in der großen Halle sind."

"Du siehst bezaubernd aus, mein Kind. Wenn ich 50 Jahre jünger wäre, hätte ich versucht Severus auszustechen." Er lächelte. 

"Magst Du Ihn wirklich?" 

"Oh ja, sogar sehr." 

Er reichte ihr seinen Arm. 

"Wollen wir?" 

Lächelnd hängte sie sich ein.

Snape stand am Altar und wartete ungeduldig. Er trug einen dunkelgrünen Frack und eine mit Silberfäden durchwirkte Weste, dazu einen ebenfalls dunkelgrünen Umhang mit dem Wappen von Slytherin.

Er bewunderte die Arbeit der Schüler. Sie hatten die Halle in ein Blumenmeer verwandelt, und alle hatten mitgeholfen. 

Es hatte ihn sehr gewundert, dass selbst seine Slytherin mit Hand anlegten und er beschloss vorsichtig zu sein. Er wusste, dass sie irgendetwas im Schilde führten.

Die Türe öffnete sich.

Albus, sein bester Freund, führte die Frau, die er liebte zum Altar.

Sie trug ein champagnerfarbenes Kleid mit Schleier und Stulpen. 

Ein Engel kann nicht schöner sein. 

Alle Schüler verrenkten sich die Hälse um die Braut zusehen.

Albus brachte sie zu Snape, der nahm ihre Hände in die seinen und sie schauten sich tief in die Augen. 

Die Welt versank um sie herum, nur leise hörten sie die Worte des Ministeriumszauberers, sie sahen nur sich. 

Der Zauberer, der die entscheidenden Worte sprach, wurde etwas lauter und erhielt die Aufmerksamkeit der Brautleute zurück.

Hermoine zischte zu Ron und Harry, "seht ihr ich hatte Recht. Sie lieben sich."

Mit einem lauten Ja beantwortete Snape die Frage des Zauberers und auch Kira beantwortete die Frage mit Ja. 

"Dann erkläre ich euch zu Mann und Frau. Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen."

Severus Hand legte sich sanft unter ihr Kinn, dann beugte er sich hinunter und sie küssten sich. 

Es viel ihnen schwer sich zutrennen, aber die Schüler und Lehrer kamen nach vorne um ihnen zu gratulieren.

Es gab viele Ansprachen und Reden, doch die beiden hörten nicht zu.

Als das Essen beendet war, mussten sie den Tanz eröffnen.

Dann mussten sie mit anderen Gästen tanzen und die beiden wurden getrennt. 

Das Unheil nahm seinen Lauf.

Einige Jungs der Slytherin lockten Kira von dem Fest weg. 

"Ja und sie weint ganz fürchterlich" log Malfoy. 

"Sie ist zum See gelaufen und will keinen von uns sehen." 

Besorgt lief Kira hinter den Jungen her. Sie dachte nicht einen Augenblick an eine Falle, bis sie vor dem Schloss standen und ein vermummter Zauberer sie mit seinem Zauberstab bedrohte. 

"Steigen Sie ein." Bellte er. 

"Nein. Das werde ich nicht tun." 

"Steigen sie ein oder sie werden es bereuen." 

"Warum sollte ich das tun, wenn ich in der Kutsche sitze, dann habe ich verloren und werde meinen Mann nie wieder sehen." 

"Wenn sie es nicht tun, werde ich sie töten. Ich werde es nicht zulassen, das ein Muggel in Slytherins einzieht und altes Blut verseucht. Steigen sie ein." 

Panik versuchte sich breit zumachen, sie hatte Angst. 

Es war niemand da, der ihr helfen konnte und wenn sie schrie, dann würden sie das durch die Mauern nicht hören. 

Wenn ich mit gehe, bin ich verloren. Was mache ich nur? Wovor habe ich Angst. Wenn ich mitgehe, sehe ich Severus nie wieder und wenn nicht, dann tötet er mich. 

Sie raffte ihre Schultern zusammen und sagte laut und deutlich "dann werden Sie mich töten müssen, denn ich werde nicht gehen."

Die Jungen waren erschreckt zurückgelaufen, sie wollten sie verschrecken, aber nicht töten. 

Währendessen

"Was habt ihr vor?" ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. 

"Wollt ihr ihnen den Tag verderben?" 

Es waren mehrere Schüler der anderen Häuser. 

Eine Erstklässlerin sagte: "Ich habe sie mit den Slytherins rausgehen sehen, aber wo ist sie?" 

Eine besorgte Stimme meinte, "wir müssen sie suchen. Ausschwärmen."

Eilig verließen sie das Schloss. 

Draußen wollten sie sich trennen, als sie Kira und den fremden Zauberer sahen. 

Da rief der Zauberer: "Stopp, wenn ihr näher kommt, werde ich sie töten. Steigen sie ein oder ich töte die Kinder."

Sein letzter Satz löste etwas aus, mit dem niemand gerechnet hatte, am wenigsten die Person, die es betraf.

Schlagartig wurde es dunkel und ein Sturm zog auf. 

Die Schüler und der Zauberer kämpften gegen den Wind, nur die Frau im Brautkleid stand dort, als wenn nichts wäre. 

"Das wirst du bereuen "donnerte ihre Stimme und aus ihren Händen schossen Blitze.

"Du wirst den Kindern nichts antun." 

Der Zauberer schaute voller Panik, drehte sich dann um und lief los, als wenn der Teufel hinter ihm her war. 

Ein paar Blitze schlugen kurz neben und hinter ihn ein. 

Er schlug Haken wie ein Hase und schaffte es in den verbotenen Wald zu entkommen.

Der Sturm ging so schnell, wie er gekommen war. 

Severus trat zu seiner zitternden Frau. 

"Komm lass uns reingehen. Es ist etwas kühl." 

"Severus, was war das? Das bin nicht ich gewesen, oder?" 

"Du bist eine Wetterhexe, jedenfalls eine halbe und weil er die Kinder bedroht hat, ist es zum Vorschein gekommen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit." 

"Du wusstest es??" 

"Nein, wir haben es geahnt, und vermutet, aber wissen konnten wir es nicht."

Inzwischen waren sie wieder im Festsaal angekommen, die meisten hatten den Vorfall nicht bemerkt und feierten ausgelassen weiter.

"Severus, lass uns tanzen. Ich möchte dich spüren." 

"Ja, einen Tanz noch und dann können wir uns zurückziehen, wenn du es möchtest." 

"Ja, ich möchte mit dir alleine sein." Sie lächelte ihn an.

Es war ein langsamer Tanz und danach machten sie sich unauffällig aus dem Staub. Snape öffnete die versiegelten Räume und trug Kira über die Schwelle, danach versiegelte er die Tür sehr sorgfältig. 

Er küsste sich vorsichtig. 

"Endlich allein. " 

Er legte den Umhang ab und sie zog die Schuhe aus. 

"Möchtest du darüber reden." Fragte er sie. 

"Nicht jetzt. Mir steht der Sinn eigentlich nach etwas anderem." 

Sie trat auf ihn zu und öffnete seinen Frack und seine Weste, dann sein Hemd. Ihre Hände glitten über seine Brust und sie schmiegte sich an. 

Er versuchte die Häkchen mit den Fingern zuöffnen und er seufzte leise. 

Sie reichte ihm lächelnd den Zauberstab und das Kleid war geöffnet. 

Er streifte es über ihre Hüften und es fiel zu Boden. 

Dann sah er die Spitzenkorsage und er atmete scharf ein.

Er nahm sie auf seine Arme und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer. Dort öffnete er vorsichtig die Korsage und seine Hände glitten über ihre Haut. 

Sie erschauderte und seufzte unwillkürlich. 

Seine Hände können zaubern dachte sie. 

Sie räkelte sich wohlig unter seinen forschenden Händen, zärtlich strich er über ihre Brust. Sie glitten weiter, hinunter zu ihrem Venus-Hügel. 

Das hatte sie nicht erwartet, als sie ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. 

Er brachte sie, nur mit seinen Händen in ungeahnte Dimensionen. Sie stöhnte, lange würde sie es nicht mehr aushalten, ihr Körper bebte. Wenn er sie nicht bald nahm, würde sie sterben. Als sie dachte, sie könne es nicht mehr aushalten, drang er ihn sie ein. Er nahm sie langsam aber fordernd. Er stieß immer fester zu und sie wand sich vor Lust unter ihm. 

Wie ein Vulkan brach es aus ihr heraus und gleichzeitig kam auch er. 

Ihre Körper waren schweißnass, und ihr Atem ging stoßweise. Sie zog ihn zu sich herunter und küsste ihn voller Leidenschaft. Er erwiderte den Kuss zärtlich, und wieder begann er sie zustreicheln. Seine Lippen liebkosten ihre Brustwarzen und sie erschauderte, als er den Weg in tiefere Regionen nahm, stöhnte sie auf, seine Zunge schien nicht zuruhen und alle Winkel erforschen zu wollen. Sie bebte. Sie öffnete ihre langen schlanken Beine um ihm Einlass zu gewähren, diesmal war er sehr sanft und zärtlich und nicht so leidenschaftlich wie beim ersten Mal, er spielte mit der Zunge an ihrem Kitzler und sie dachte, sie würde vergehen. Seine Hände berührten zärtlich ihre Brüste. Sie streichelte über seine Brust und durch seine schwarzen Haare, sie dachte, sie wäre im siebten Himmel, wenn sie jetzt sterben müsste, es hätte ihr nichts ausgemacht. Er drang in sie ein, langsam und vorsichtig bewegte er sich in ihr. Er wusste genau, wie er eine Frau glücklich machen konnte. Er sah sie unter sich, sie verging fast vor Wonne. Es dauerte nicht lange und die beiden Liebenden kamen wieder gleichzeitig. 

Erschöpft lagen sie nebeneinander im Bett. 

Sie kuschelte sich an ihm an. 

Er nahm sie schützend in den Arm. 

Hier gab es nichts, was sie bedrohen könnte, nicht hier in Hogwarts. 

Er betrachtete die schlafende Frau und konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie sich für ihn entschieden hatte.

Sie war so schön, wie ein Traum. 

Ihr langes schwarzes Haar und ihre blauen Augen, ihre Feingeschnittenen Gesichtszüge, so würde man sich einen Engel vorstellen, und er hatte sie hier, in seinen Armen. 

Er, der Unbeliebteste Lehrer von Hogwarts und sie war seine Frau.


	6. Kapitel 6

Disclaimer: Außer ein paar Kleinigkeiten gehört mir immer noch nichts, leider...

@Graciee: Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl, natürlich stelle ich sie weiter rein, wie ich schon im Kapitel 5.... ich freue mich, das sie dir gefällt, ich habe mich sehr über deine Review gefreut...

@neferti: Sorry, weil ich mich beim letzten Mal nicht bei dir bedankt habe...*Keks reicht 

Kapitel 6

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte sie sich beobachtet. 

Sie öffnete die Augen und schaute in Severus Gesicht. 

"Ich fragte mich schon, wann Du aufwachen würdest…" meinte er lächelnd.

"Wieso, wie spät haben wir es denn?" 

"Es ist Mittag. Hast du noch keinen Hunger?" 

"Oh doch und wie, aber wir müssen in die große Halle, nicht wahr?" fragte sie ihn. 

"Nein. Nicht heute. Ich habe nebenan den Tisch für uns decken lassen. Wir können hier essen, wenn du es willst..."

"Das ist sehr umsichtig von dir. Ich möchte dich jetzt nicht teilen."

Er lächelte sie an. 

"Aber wir müssen heute noch in die Winkelgasse, einen Zauberstab für dich kaufen, damit du dich verteidigen kannst."

"Muss ich einen haben? Geht es nicht so wie bisher? Es muss doch keiner etwas erfahren oder?" 

"Das geht leider nicht. Das dein Talent durchgebrochen ist, hat etwas ausgelöst. Ich bin überzeugt, dass Voldemort versuchen wird, dich in seine Gewalt zubekommen." 

"Aber warum, ich bin nur eine kleine Wetterhexe. Ich bin nicht nützlich für ihn...." 

"Leider täuschst du dich da. Einer Wetterhexe kann kaum ein Fluch etwas anhaben. Die meisten prallen einfach ab. Sie kann noch nicht mal mit einem der verbotenen Flüche gestoppt werden und jetzt stell´ dir mal vor, er hätte diese Fähigkeiten.... Wir wären verloren. Der Zauberer von gestern war einer seiner Anhänger, also wird Voldemort wissen, was es mit dir auf sich hat. Du bist in Gefahr."

"Was hat es mit diesem Wetterhexengerede, eigentlich auf sich? und warum kann er sich nicht eine andere holen?"

"Weil Du vermutlich die letzte bist. Er hat keine andere Wahl. Wir müssen alles tun, damit du gut ausgebildet bist, bevor du auf ihn triffst. Und deshalb gehen wir zu Ollivanders, der hat die besten Zauberstäbe in ganz Großbritannien. Lass uns essen, wir haben noch viel vor und außerdem brauchst du noch einen Umhang und vielleicht ein paar andere Sachen."

Sie standen vor einem der vielen Kamine von Hogwarts. 

"Wir reisen mit Flohpulver. Dies ist die einzige Möglichkeit im Moment nach Hogwarts zukommen. Wenn wir den Kamin verlassen haben, wird er gesperrt und bis zu der genau festgelegten Rückkunftzeit auch bleiben. Sollten wir den Zeitpunkt verpassen, dann müssen wir einen anderen Zeitpunkt festlegen. Es ist kompliziert." 

"Und wie reist man mit Flohpulver?" fragte sie schüchtern.

Er schaute sie verblüfft an. 

"Stimmt ja, du bist noch nicht damit gereist. Es ist ganz einfach. Du nimmst etwas Flohpulver und streust es in das Feuer und dann stellst du dich hinein und sagst laut und deutlich wo du hin möchtest. Halte den Mund geschlossen und die Hände am Körper. Wenn du mich siehst, dann steig aus. Ich werde als erster gehen." 

Er nahm etwas Flohpulver und trat an den Kamin. Er warf es hinein, sofort wurden die Flammen smaragdgrün, dann trat er in die Flammen und sagte laut und deutlich Winkelgasse, dann war er verschwunden. 

Zögern trat sie in die Flammen. "Winkelgasse" und sie war verschwunden.

Als sie Severus an einem Kamin stehen sah, stieg sie aus. Er strahlte sie an. 

"Siehst du, es ist ganz einfach." 

Sie lachte. 

Händchenhalten gingen sie durch die Winkelgasse zu Ollivanders. Als sie den Laden betraten, sahen sie viele Regale mit kleinen länglichen Päckchen. 

Eine Glocke bimmelte. 

Aus dem Hintergrund trat ein alter Mann mit Brille und wachen Augen.

"Ah Professor Snape, und das ist ihre reizende Gemahlin nehme ich an. Was kann ich für sie tun Professor. Ist ihr Zauberstab nicht in Ordnung? 18 Zoll Eiche biegsam mit einem Einhornhaar." 

"Nein, mein Zauberstab ist in Ordnung, meine Frau braucht einen." 

"Ihre Frau??" zweifelnd schaute der alte Mann, das Paar an. 

"Verzeihung, aber Muggel können mit einem Zauberstab nichts anfangen." 

"Dann lassen Sie sich überraschen, Meister Ollivander." 

Der Alte ging auf die Frau zu und nahm sie näher in Augenschein. 

Verdutzt schaute er Severus an, 

"Sie haben Recht, ihre Frau ist kein Muggel. Das ist mir noch nie passiert. " 

Er nahm ein Metermass zur Hand und begann die Frau zu vermessen. 

Nach einer Weile fragte er sie nur mit welcher Hand sie zauberte. 

"Mit rechts." sagte sie. 

Dann ging der Alte wieder nach hinten und kam mit einem Päckchen zurück. 

"So schauen wir mal." 

Er reichte ihr den Zauberstab und sie wedelte damit, es brach ein heller Blitz aus dem Stab und schoss durch den Laden. 

"Nein, das ist es nicht." 

Und wieder ging er los. 

Nach einer Weile standen viele Päckchen auf der Theke und waren verworfen worden. "Wissen Sie, der Zauberstab sucht sich den Zauberer oder die Hexe aus und nicht umgekehrt. Ich habe keinen..... einen Moment, einen habe ich noch, aber es ist nicht möglich... oder doch." aufgeregt ging der alte Mann in sein Lager und kam mit einem verstaubten Paket wieder.

Er öffnete es und entnahm ihr einen besonders zierlichen Zauberstab. 

Er reichte ihn ihr, sie nahm ihn und ihr wurde warm. Ein Lichtschauer schoss hervor und regnete sanft herab. 

"Kirschbaum und das Haar einer Wetterhexe. Er ist der einzige seiner Art und er kann nur von einer Wetterhexe benutzt werden. Er ist sehr alt und wird normalerweise von Mutter zu Tochter weitergereicht. Normalerweise bekommen wir die nicht in die Hände. Er ist etwas ganz besonderes. So wie Sie." 

Ollivander schaute Kira in die Augen. 

"Ich werde es keinem sagen. Sie sind vielleicht die letzte und Sie müssen beschützt werden. Der dunkle Lord darf sie nicht in die Hände bekommen."

Severus bezahlte den angegebenen Preis und sie verließen den Laden. 

Kurze Zeit später betraten sie Madame Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten und kauften einige Umhänge und ein paar Kleider und Kittel. 

Dann gingen sie in den tropfenden Kessel um noch etwas Butterbier zu trinken und schon war die Zeit um. 

Der tropfende Kessel verfügte über einen großen Kamin und so konnten sie gemeinsam die Rückreise antreten.

Lachend gingen sie in den Kerker um ihre Einkäufe unterzubringen und zum Abendessen zugehen.

Kira schob ihren Zauberstab in den Gürtel. 

Severus lachte. 

"Macht das lieber nicht, er könnte losgehen. Du hast im Umhang eine Tasche für ihn. Komm, lass uns essen gehen, ich habe Hunger." 

"Wo? Ach, da ist die Tasche. Ja. Essen wäre toll." 

Sie hängte sich bei ihm ein und sie verließen den Kerker wieder, nicht ohne ihn wieder zu sichern.

Plaudern traten sie an den Lehrertisch und setzten sich. 

"Und, haben Sie bekommen, was Sie suchten?" fragte Dumbledore leise. 

"Ja. Morgen kann die Ausbildung beginnen. Wir haben viel zutun. Hoffentlich lassen sie uns die Zeit." meinte Severus. 

Er blickte besorgt zu seiner Frau, die sich gerade mit Minerva unterhielt. 

Trotz der Sorgen verlief das Abendessen sehr angenehm. 

Als sie später wieder in ihren Räumen waren, schaute Kira nachdenklich auf ihren Mann. 

"Ich habe eine Frage.... Wenn ich so gut wie unangreifbar bin, warum dann die Ausbildung, in der Eile??" 

"Jeder hat eine schwache Stelle und es gilt sie zu finden und sie abzustellen. Das ist sehr schwierig. Wir wissen nicht, welche Fähigkeiten du genau hast. Indem Du lernst, lernen wir auch." 

"Ich verstehe nicht? Wieso lernt Ihr auch?"

"Wir wissen so gut wie nichts über Wetterhexen. Wir kennen weder ihre Fähigkeiten noch ihre Kraft .Du kannst uns helfen, mehr über sie zu erfahren."

Er schaute sie bittend an. 

Sie lächelte zurück. 

"Wenn es euch hilft, gut. Aber erst morgen." 

Lächelnd kam sie auf ihn zu und streckte sich, um ihn zuküssen. 

Sie drängte ihre kleine flinke Zunge in seinen Mund. Er hob sie hoch und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer. Schnell waren sie entkleidet. Ihre Hände wanderten über seinen Körper und untersuchten alles, während sie ihn küsste.

Auch seine Hände blieben nicht untätig. Er streichelte ihren Rücken und tastete sich zu ihrem Po vor. Sie stöhnte leidenschaftlich. er zitterte vor Erregung. Seine Lippen liebkosten ihre Brüste. Sie öffnete sie bereitwillig, doch er lies sie zappeln. Er streichelte die Innerseiten Ihrer Schenkel. Sie vibrierte vor Leidenschaft. Vorsichtig drang er in sie ein. Beide trieben dem Höhepunkt entgegen, mit einem lauten Aufstöhnen entluden sich die Gefühle. 

Sie kuschelten sich aneinander und schliefen glücklich ein. 

Am nächsten Morgen begann der Unterricht bei Professor McGonagall. Zu diesem Zweck nahm sie am normalen Unterricht teil. Sie hatte keine Grundlagen und sehr viel Kraft. Eine brisante Mischung.

Sie sollten ein Streichholz in eine Nähnadel verwandeln. Kira saß schon vor dem Fünfzehnten. Die anderen waren explodiert oder in Flammen aufgegangen.

"Du musst deine Kräfte zügeln, Kira", meinte Minerva. 

"Ich weiß... aber es ist nicht so einfach. Na ja, jetzt brennen die Streichhölzer ja nur noch." Und wieder ging ein Streichholz in Flammen auf. 

"Versuche es mal ohne Zauberstab." 

"Ohne??? Das geht doch nicht!" 

"Warum nicht? Sage mir nur einen Grund. Der Zauberstab bündelt nur unsere Kräfte und deine sind offensichtlich zu stark." 

Kira legte zweifelnd ihren Zauberstab zur Seite. 

Sie murmelte den Spruch vor sich hin und siehe da, das Streichholz hatte sich verwandelt. Eine blitzende Nähnadel lag vor ihr. Verwundert schaute Kira McGonagall an. 

"Wie ist das möglich?" 

"Wetterhexen waren vermutlich Handmagier. Sie brauchten die Zauberstäbe wohl nur am Anfang und für sehr mächtigen Zauber." 

Minerva lächelte.

Ermutigt ließ Kira den Zauberstab weg und die kleinen Zauber gelangen ihr auf Anhieb.

Die nächste Stunde verbrachte sie bei Professor Flitwick, auch hier legte sie den Zauberstab zur Seite und es klappte.

Dann kam die Zaubertrankstunde, hier war sie nicht als Schülerin sondern assistierte ihrem Mann.

Die Weichnachtsferien kamen und gingen.

Sie lernte immer mehr und wagte sich an immer schwerere Zauber. Sie wurde immer sicherer. Sie genoss die Stunden mit ihren Lehrern.

Schon lange bekam sie Einzelunterricht. Doch die schönsten Stunden waren die Stunden mit ihrem Mann. Sie liebte die Zaubertrankstunden. Sie kümmerte sich um die Schwächeren im Unterricht.

Nach Meinung der Schüler, hatte sich der Unterricht und der Professor verändert. 

Es gab keine Ungerechtigkeiten mehr und es wurde besser mitgearbeitet. Es kam freiwillig und gerne. Sie lernten mehr als früher. 

Dadurch, dass seine Frau ihm half, konnte er viel sorgfältiger unterrichten. 

Eines war allerdings klar. Er hatte viele gute Schüler, aber nur zwei, die das Zeug zum Tränkemeister hatten. Jetzt hatte er die Zeit die beiden zufördern

Die Zeit verging. Das Schuljahr neigte sich seinem Ende zu. 

Es war die letzte Zaubertrankstunde vor den Prüfungen.

Kira half wie immer Neville seinen Trank zubrauen. 

Plötzlich höre Snape ein Stöhnen und ein Poltern, dann ein Schreckensschrei.

Severus fuhr herum und sah seine Frau am Boden liegen. 

Longbottom beugte sich über sie. 

"Longbottom!!! Was haben Sie angestellt??" 

"Nichts", stotterte Neville. 

"Sie ist hier vorbei und dann ist Sie umgefallen." 

Blitzschnell nahm er seine Frau auf den Arm und rannte mit ihr in seine Privaträume. Einer der Schüler rannte sofort los, um Madame Pomfrey Bescheid zusagen.


	7. Kapitel 7

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 2

@ Graciee: Die Idee ist mir beim Autofahren gekommen, als mal wieder jemand meine Fahrspur blockiert hat. Freud mich, das sie dir gefällt.

Kapitel 7

Kurze Zeit später erschien Poppy und komplimentierte Severus aus dem Schlafzimmer. Er ging in Gedanken versunken ins Klassenzimmer zurück.

Plötzlich fühlte er sich beobachtet. Er hob den Kopf und alle Schüler saßen auf ihren Plätzen und schauten ihn an. 

Neville stand auf, "Professor Snape, Sir, es tut mir leid, das habe ich nicht gewollt......." Mit Tränen in den Augen blickte der Junge den Mann an. 

Professor Snape stutzte. 

"Mr. Longbottom. Ich weiß nicht, was meiner Frau fehlt, aber eines kann ich Ihnen versichern. Sie haben damit nichts zutun. Gehen Sie jetzt, alle. Lernen Sie für die Prüfungen. Es wird nicht einfach werden."

"Sir, wenn ich noch etwas tun kann...." fragte Neville.

"Ja, das können Sie, lernen Sie und bestehen Sie die Prüfungen. Rechtfertigen Sie das Vertrauen, das meine Frau in Sie setzt." 

Er legte seine Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen und lächelte ihm zu. Dann drehte er sich um und ging in seine Privaträume. 

Wenn Ihr etwas passiert, dann bring ich ihn um... er kann es nicht gewesen sein, du bist verrückt, nicht mal Voldemort kann ihr gefährlich werden. Geschweige denn Longbottom. 

Wie eine gefangene Großkatze schlich er durch seine Räume. 

Verdammt. Warum lässt sich Poppy so lange Zeit. 

Er blieb vor der Tür stehen und schaute sie sehnsüchtig an. Als sich nichts tat, nahm er seinen Gang wieder auf. Immer wieder blieb er stehen und schaute zur Tür, aber nichts passierte. 

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zudauern. Dann öffnete sich die Türe und Poppy winkte ihn zu sich. Sie lächelte. 

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Severus." 

"Poppy, wie geht es ihr, was hat Sie ...... herzlichen Glückwunsch??" verstört schaute er sie an. 

"Heißt das, das wir, das Sie......... ein Kind???" 

Er wartete das Nicken der älteren Frau nicht ab und rannte ins Schlafzimmer. 

"Stimmt das? Wir bekommen ein Baby?" glücklich nahm er am Bett Platz und umarmte seine Frau.

Sie lächelte und nickte nur.

Am nächsten Tag nahm er die Prüfungen ab. Snape war nicht überrascht, das alle die Prüfungen bestanden.

Neville Longbottom trat nach der Prüfung zu ihn und fragte: "Wie geht es ihrer Frau? Ich wollte das wirklich nicht!!!" 

"Es war nicht deine Schuld, sondern meine." 

Verwirrt schaute der Junge den großen Mann an. Lächeln drehte sich Severus um und ging.

"So das waren die letzten." sagte er zu seiner Frau. 

"Alle haben bestanden, sogar Longbottom.... Du hast gute Arbeit mit Ihm geleistet."

"In dem Jungen steckt Potenzial, aber er hat kein Selbstvertrauen." 

"Ja, seine Eltern waren die besten Auroren, die es außer Moody gab. Es ist grauenhaft, was der Cruciatus anrichten kann..........." bekümmert verstummte Severus.

"Wollen wir essen gehen, oder geht es Dir nicht gut?" 

"Doch ich finde, wir sollten uns sehen lassen. Morgen ist der letzte Tag und dann beginnen die Ferien. Niemand soll denken, dass er Schuld ist an meinem Zustand... außer Dir." 

Sie grinste Ihn frech an. 

"Außerdem muss ich mich noch von einigen verabschieden. Sie kommen nie wieder... es sei denn, sie besuchen uns mal..." Sie lachte. 

"Komm ich habe Hunger." 

Sie warf ihren Umhang über und wartete auf ihren Mann. 

"Du sollst Dir Zeit lassen, hat Poppy gesagt!" 

"Nein hat sie nicht. Sie hat gesagt, ich solle mich schonen und das kann ich doch ab übermorgen." 

"Frauen und Logik..... zwei Welten treffen aufeinander..." nahm seine Frau in den Arm und küsste sie. 

"So, jetzt können wir gehen." Breitgrinsend nahm er ihren Arm.

Als sie die große Halle betraten, war es plötzlich sehr still. Erwartungsvoll richteten sich alle Augen auf das Paar. Behutsam führte er sie zu ihrem Platz, dann setzte er sich daneben. Die Blicke waren immer noch erwartungsvoll auf die Beiden gerichtet. Da stand die junge Frau auf.

"Zur Allgemeinen Information. Ich habe mir nur den Magen verdorben. Es kann niemand etwas dafür." 

Lächelnd setzte sie sich.

Am Tisch der Gryffindor erhob sich leises Getuschel. 

"Das stimmt nicht", flüsterte Neville leise. 

Ron staunte nur, "schaut mal, sie ist noch schöner geworden." 

Hermoine wandte sich an Neville. 

"Was stimmt nicht? Was hast Du vorhin mit Professor Snape besprochen?" 

"Er hat mir gesagt, dass nicht ich Schuld bin, sondern er. Ich habe es nicht verstanden. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich glauben soll." 

Hermoine überlegte einen Moment. 

"Ich glaube nicht, dass Du etwas dafür kannst. Warte bis später. Ich muss noch etwas überprüfen."

Als das Essen beendet war, sprang Hermoine auf und verließ schnell die große Halle. Sie fing das Paar an der Treppe zum Kerker ab. 

"Madame Snape, kann ich Sie etwas fragen?" 

"Was denn , Miss Granger?" 

"Verzeihen Sie mir, es ist persönlich und Sie müssen auch nicht antworten, aber ..." 

Sie druckste rum. 

"Miss Granger, normalerweise sind sie nicht so zaghaft, also raus mit der Sprache." Snape strahlte sie an. 

"Gut, dann los. Sind Sie Schwanger?" 

Eilends duckte sie sich, wie vor einem Schlag. 

Das Paar lächelte sie an.

"Ja." antwortete Kira, dann drehten sie sich um und gingen in den Kerker.

Nach den Feierlichkeiten verließen die Schüler Hogwarts um die Ferien zu Hause zu verbringen. 

Durcheinander plappernd gingen sie zum Hogwarts - Express. Am Zug standen die meisten Lehrer und verabschiedeten die Schüler. Die meisten würden sie nach den Sommerferien wieder sehen, aber nicht alle.

Doch der Zaubertränkemeister und seine Frau waren nicht dabei.

Sie standen, oben auf dem Astronomieturm und winkten. 

Alle Schüler wussten, dass die Frau des Zaubertränkemeisters aus Sicherheitsgründen Hogwarts nicht verlassen durfte und der Bahnhof lag an der Grenze. Hier war es zu gefährlich für die Frau und ihr ungeborenes Kind.

In Hogwarts gibt es kaum etwas, was geheim gehalten werden konnte und dieses süße Geheimnis gehörte dazu.

Alle Schüler drehten sich um und winkten dem ungleichen Paar. Dann stiegen sie in den Zug und fuhren ab.

"Ich werde sie vermissen...." flüsterte sie. 

Er drehte sich zu ihr um. 

Sie weinte. 

"Die meisten kommen wieder. In nur zwei Monaten sind sie wieder da." 

Er nahm sie in den Arm und tröstete sie. Kira warf einen letzten Blick auf den Zug und wandte sich zum gehen.

Die nächsten zwei Monate lernte sie intensiv. 

Bald beherrschte sie alle Zauber, außer den verbotenen.

Als der Hogwarts-Express nach zwei Monaten wieder zurückkam, war sie Anfang dritter Monat und ein kleines Bäuchlein zeichnete sich unter ihrer Kleidung ab. 

Severus versuchte ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen. 

Eigensinnig wie sie war, gönnte sie sich keine Ruhe und half ihrem Mann, das neue Schuljahr vorzubereiten.

Sie war sehr aufgeregt. 

Sie hatte noch nie einer Häusereinteilung durch den sprechenden Hut beigewohnt. Die Zeremonie begann, und sie rutschte auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. Severus nahm ihre Hand und beugte sich zu ihr. 

"Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung? Du bist so unruhig." 

"Nein, es ist alles O.K... Ich bin nur neugierig, auf unseren neuen Schüler." Sie lächelte etwas gequält. 

Dumbledore hielt eine Rede und das Essen wurde eröffnet.

Nach dem Essen verschwand sie in ihrem Kerker, während ihr Mann die neuen Slytherin begrüßte. 

Eilends verschwand sie auf Toilette. 

Was soll erst werden, wenn ich weiter bin und mir das Kind permanent auf die Blase drückt. Das kann ja heiter werden. Ich bin gespannt. 

In ihrem Bauch rührte sich das Kind und trat. 

"Ja, ja , du auch noch. Ich weiß, ich sollte mich hinlegen." 

Sie entkleidete sich und betrachtete ihren Bauch im Spiegel. 

Da trat Severus hinter sie und legte seine Hände auf ihren Bauch. 

"Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass da neues Leben drin wächst. Ich spüre sie, sie tritt. Tut es dir nicht weh, wenn sie zutritt." 

"Nein, ich spüre es, aber es schmerzt nicht." 

"Komm lass uns ins Bett gehen, wir haben morgen einen langen Tag vor uns." 

"Du hast Recht." 

Sie spürte jeden Knochen in ihrem Körper und sehnte sich nach Schlaf. 

Die Monate gingen ins Land.

Kiras Leib wölbte sich schon sehr stark. Sie war jetzt im sieben Monat.

"Severus?" rief sie ihn. 

"Ja. Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?" seine Stimme klang besorgt. 

"Nein, mir fehlt nichts, außer......" 

Er drehte sich um und schaute sie fragend an. 

"Ich möchte nach Hogsmeade" stieß sie heraus. 

Er stand auf und kam zu ihr. 

"Du weißt, dass es nicht geht." 

Kampfbereit schaute sie ihn an. 

Er wusste, was jetzt kam. Sie würde versuchen ihn zu überreden, mit ihr nach Hogsmeade zugehen.

"Ich war noch nie dort. Sogar die Schüler dürfen hin. Ich will es mir doch nur mal anschauen und bei Madame Rosmerta ein Butterbier trinken....."

Er musste sich umdrehen. 

Dieser Blick, damit kann sie einen Stein schmelzen. Nur nicht hinsehen. 

"Es geht nicht. Wenn Voldemort das rauskriegen sollte, dann bist du in Gefahr." "Voldemort, Voldemort. Ich kann es nicht mehr hören. Du kannst mich doch nicht bis zu meinem Tod einsperren. Seit ich in Hogwarts bin, habe ich es nur einmal verlassen. Ich möchte doch auch mal eine kleine Abwechslung, wenn das Baby erst da ist, geht das nicht mehr."

"Voldemort könnte uns angreifen..." 

"Das ist eine faule Ausrede. Du hast selber gesagt, dass er mir nichts anhaben kann. Ich will hier raus." 

Sie sagte es mit Tränen erstickter Stimme. 

Er schaute sie an. 

"Du hast Recht. Ich kann dich nicht einsperren, aber ich habe Angst dich zu verlieren." Er überlegte einen Moment. 

"Gut, zieh dich an. Wir gehen jetzt und bleiben nicht lange. Zu niemandem ein Wort." Schnell zog sie ihren Umhang an und wartete an der Tür. Lächelnd kam er zu ihr. 

"Du bist ein Luder. Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich dich nicht weinen sehen kann." 

Er nahm seine Frau in den Arm und sie machten sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade.


	8. Kapitel 8

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 2

@Graciee: Ich hoffe, ich kann deine Frage mit diesem Kapitel beantworten und um deine Frage von der anderen FF zu beantworten... es ist mein Geburtsdatum und ich habe ein Kind.

Kapitel 8

Der Wind war kalt und sie schlang ihren Umhang enger um ihren Körper. 

Bald waren sie in Hogsmeade. Neugierig erforschte Kira den kleinen Ort und stöberte in den Geschäften. Zum Schluss gingen sie zu den drei Besen um ein Butterbier zutrinken.

Es war nicht viel los, als sie die Kneipe betraten. 

Madame Rosmerta eilte auf sie zu. 

"Es stimmt also, Sie sollten nicht hier sein. Es ist zu gefährlich. Professor, gehen Sie schnell wieder zurück nach Hogwarts und bringen Sie ihre Frau in Sicherheit. " Rosmerta wandte sich zu Kira.

"Wie konntest Du uns nur in Gefahr bringen. Dein Kind kann der Anfang oder das Ende sein. Du darfst es nicht gefährden." 

Entschlossen winkte sie einigen Zauberern und schob das Paar zur Tür hinaus. Zu den Zauberern sagte sie. 

"Sorgt dafür, dass die Beiden wohlbehalten im Schloss ankommen!" 

Die sieben Zauberer nahmen das Paar in die Mitte und gingen in Richtung Schule. Hoffentlich erreichen sie das Schloss rechtzeitig. Das Lucius Malfoy kurz vor Ihrem Erscheinen verschwunden ist, ist merkwürdig 

Besorgt schaute Madame Rosmerta hinter ihnen her. 

Ich werde besser die anderen verständigen, es geht bald los. 

Die schwangere Frau bestimmte das Tempo. 

Die Zauberer mahnten sie immer wieder zur Eile. 

"Ich kann nicht schneller." stieß sie außer Atem hervor. 

"Ich hätte mich nicht von Dir überreden lassen sollen." 

Severus machte sich Vorwürfe. 

"Ich..." 

Der Angriff erfolgte aus dem Hinterhalt. 

20 Todesser hatten sich versammelt, um die Rückkehr nach Hogwarts zu verhindern. Die sieben Zauberer hätten ohne die Macht der Wetterhexe keine Chance gehabt. "Bleibt dicht bei mir" rief Sie. 

Sie beschwor ein Gewitter herauf. Die Blitze zielten auf die Todesser. Die vermummten Zauberer versuchten sie auseinander zu reißen, um dann erbarmungslos zuschlagen zu können. 

"Wir müssen durchhalten bis Verstärkung von Hogwarts und aus Hogsmeade kommt!" rief ein älterer Zauberer. 

Er wagte sich aus dem Schutz von Kira heraus und wurde sofort von einem Fluch zu Boden geschickt. 

Als ein anderer Zauberer stolperte und Severus nach ihn griff, wurde er gepackt und weggezerrt. Eine donnernde Stimme unterbrach den Kampf. 

"Ergib dich Hexe! Oder ich töte deinen Mann!" 

Kira erstarrte zur Salzsäule. Sie blickte sich suchend um, aber sie sah ihn nicht. Da vor ihr traten zwei Männer aus dem Schatten. Der eine Mann hielt Severus einen Zauberstab an dem Hals. 

"Malfoy." spuckte einer der verbliebenen Zauberer aus. 

"Du Verräter." 

"Komm ohne Gegenwehr mit oder ich töte Ihn." 

"Was ist mit den anderen." 

"Es wird Ihnen nicht passieren."

"Nein, verteidige dich und vergesse mich. Niemand kann dir etwas anhaben." rief Severus. 

"Halts Maul, du Verräter. Der dunkle Lord wird erfreut sein, dich zusehen. Du wirst langsam und qualvoll sterben." 

Malfoy beobachtete ihn voller Hass. 

"Das glaube ich kaum...." wandte Kira ein. 

"Stirb mein Mann habe ich keinen Grund irgendjemanden zuschonen...... und glaubt mir das werde ich auch nicht tun." sagte sie entschlossen.

Sie drehte sich zu ihren Mitstreitern. 

"Geht und sagt in Hogwarts Bescheid. Ich werde euren Rückzug sichern." 

"Wir können Sie doch nicht hier lassen." 

"Es ist meine Entscheidung und ihr werdet nichts daran ändern." 

Wie versprochen sorgte sie dafür, dass niemand ihnen folgen konnte.

"Los, lass uns gehen."

Herrschte sie ein anderer Todesser an. 

"Sie müssen Crabbe sein und Sie Goyle. Jetzt weiß ich, von wem ihre Söhne das Talent haben." bemerkte sie sarkastisch. 

Die beiden genannten traten auf sie zu und hielten sie fest, dann disapparierten sie gemeinsam. 

Sie hatte keine Chance zur Flucht.

Das nächste was sie sah, war ein altes Gemäuer, beinahe ein Schloss. 

Sie erschienen in einem großen Saal. 

Sofort wurden sie von vielen vermummten Zauberern umringt. 

Ein Weg führte zu einer Art Thron. 

Darauf saß eine Gestalt, die sie nicht genau erkennen konnte. 

Sie fühlte das Böse körperlich.

Sie und Severus wurden auf die Knie gezwungen.

"Ah, Severus, mein Tränkemeister und seine Frau. Ich sollte Dir böse sein, aber Du hast mir einen guten Fang mitgebracht." zischelte die Stimme. 

Kira lief die Gänsehaut über den Rücken, aber keine Minute glaubte sie, was das Wesen dort behauptete. 

"Ich habe sie euch nicht mitgebracht und ich werde sie euch nicht überlassen. Eher sterbe ich." 

"Diesem Wunsch kann ich nachkommen." 

Voldemort verzog seinem Gesicht zur Grimasse und hob den Zauberstab. 

"Das würde ich nicht tun." 

Sofort gefror die Bewegung. 

"Ach ja , die kleine Wetterhexe. Mit Dir befasse ich mich später." 

Er wollte sich wieder seinem Opfer zuwenden. 

"Stirbt Er, dann gehe ich und niemand kann mich aufhalten. Sie wissen das." 

Sie spuckte ihm vor die Füße. 

"Vielleicht will ich das, denn eigentlich brauche ich nur dein Kind zutöten. Na ja, so habe ich drei Opfer. Mein Kind, du versüßt mir den Tag." 

"Ich bin für sie nicht angreifbar und genauso wenig unser Kind. Sie werden verlieren." "Das glaube ich nicht. Ich stelle dich vor die Wahl, entweder du rettest den Mann, den Du liebst oder dein Kind. Beides geht nicht." 

Voller Entsetzen war sie zusammen gezuckt. 

Er hatte ihre Schwachstelle gefunden. 

Sie überlegte einen Moment. 

"Es gibt noch eine Lösung. Ich übertrage das Kind in seinen Vater und beide sind geschützt und ich sterbe. Dann hast du nichts mehr gegen uns." 

"Nein, nicht Kira. Das darfst du nicht machen." 

Severus hatte Atemlos zugehört.

"Ich werde es tun, Severus. Ohne Dich oder unserem Kind könnte ich nicht leben und entscheiden kann ich mich auch nicht." 

Sie lächelte ihn an.

"Ich liebe Dich und unser Kind...erzähle ihm von mir." 

Mit Tränen in den Augen wählte sie die einzige Lösung, die ihr richtig erschien.

Eine riesige Kraft durchfloss sie. 

Mit einem Schlag schoss sie aus ihr heraus und tötete den dunklen Lord.

Plötzlich erschienen viele Frauen von außergewöhnlicher Schönheit und hielten die Todesser in Schacht.

Severus lief zu seiner Frau, die zusammengebrochen war. 

"Was war das? Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen." 

Eine der Frauen trat auf sie zu und streichelte Kira über den Kopf. 

"Meine Tochter, du hast gut gewählt." 

Sie lächelte. 

"Wer sind Sie und was soll das ganze hier." 

Verwirrt schaute Severus auf die Frauen. 

Mittlerweile waren auch Auroren da und nahmen die Todesser fest. 

Dumbledore trat zu dem Paar. 

"Das sind Wetterhexen. Sie haben sich vorlanger Zeit zurückgezogen, um in Ruhe leben zu können."

"Ich glaube, ich erzähle besser." 

Die Frau die Kira über den Kopf gestrichen hatte, schnippte einmal kurz mit den Fingern und einige Stühle standen im Raum.

"Vor etwa 1000 Jahren ist es Salazar Slytherin gelungen, einer von uns etwas über die Zukunft zu entlocken. Es war eine Weissagung über seinen Erben.

Es wird einmal ein Zauberer geboren, der von Grund auf schlecht ist. Er wird die eigene Familie töten. Ohne Skrupel oder Mitleid. Eine lange Zeit wird er herrschen ohne das man ihm Einhalt gebieten kann. Dann wird ein Knabe geboren, der seinem Treiben ein Ende setzt, vorübergehend. 

Ein Kind der Liebe, gezeugt zwischen Licht und Schatten, vom ältesten Blute wird den dunklen Lord töten. Nur deshalb wurdet ihr beide gezeugt. Deine Urgrossmutter war eine Wetterhexe Severus .Du entstammst dem ältesten Blut genau wie Kira ...meine Tochter. Eigentlich sollte der Flucht gebrochen werden, wenn das Kind auf der Welt ist. Deshalb hat euch Rosmerta zurück nach Hogwarts geschickt und uns gerufen, aber es war zu spät. Voldemort kannte die Prophezeiung und dachte, wenn er das Kind im Mutterleib tötet, dann kann er seinem Schicksal entgehen. Fast wäre es ihm geglückt. Wir haben aber alle eines übersehen. Du warst bereit, dein Leben für dein Kind UND deinem Mann zulassen und das hat in dir die Urkräfte geweckt. Deine Angst, das Liebste was du hast zu verlieren hat dir Kraft verliehen. Doch jetzt komm und nimm deinen Platz in unseren Reihen ein."

"Ich soll meinen Platz einnehmen...? Ich verstehe nicht!" 

"Du bist nahezu unsterblich und deshalb halten wir uns von den Menschen und auch Zauberern fern und du wirst unserem Weg folgen." 

"Nein. Das werde ich nicht tun."

Wütend schaute sie auf die Frauen. 

"Unser ganzes Leben habt ihr verplant ... was ist wenn wir nicht mitmachen." 

"Severus wird nicht solange Leben wie Du und hier in der Zauberer Welt müssten wir dir deine Fähigkeiten nehmen. Du würdest deine Zauberkraft verlieren. Es ist besser, wenn Du mit uns gehst." 

"Ich werde bei Severus bleiben. Das ist mein Entschluss und meine Kräfte könnt ihr haben." 

"Wenn das dein Wunsch ist…" 

Ein scharfer Schmerz durchfuhr ihren Körper und sie sackte zusammen. Als sie die Augen aufschlug, sah Kira in die Augen ihres Mannes. 

"Warum hast Du das getan. Du hast alles für mich aufgegeben." 

Er lächelte. 

"Licht und Schatten, wir gehören zusammen, Severus. Bitte bringe mich nach Hause. Ich möcht schlafen."

Vorsichtig nahm er seine geliebte Frau auf die Arme und disapparierte nach Hogsmeade. Von dort aus war es nur noch ein kleines Stück nach Hogwarts.

Er spürte ihr Gewicht nicht. 

Sie hat sich für mich entschieden. Sie hätte fast unbegrenzt Leben können. Alles hast Du für mich aufgegeben. Du sollst es nie bereuen. 

Er ging sofort in den Kerker und legte seine Frau ins Bett.


	9. Epilog

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 2

@Graciee: Ich dachte mir, du magst noch einen Nachschlag. 

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und mit viele Reviews

Epilog

Es vergingen siebzig Jahre. Schon lange wohnten sie nicht mehr in Hogwarts sondern in Snape Manor. Einem großen Gebäude mit vielen Fenstern. Sie hatten 8 Kinder zusammen bekommen und schon viele Enkel und Urenkel.

Es war ein großer abgedunkelter Raum mit einem Kamin in dem fröhlich ein Feuer prasselte. 

Vor dem Kamin standen zwei Sessel mit hohen Lehnen und im Hintergrund dominierte ein Bett das Zimmer.

Eine alte Frau saß vor dem Feuer und lauschte nach den Atemzügen im Hintergrund. 

Heute Nacht ist es so weit. Er wird vor mir gehen und ich kann nichts dran ändern. 

Sie versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken. 

"Liebes?" gehaucht kam die Stimme vom Bett herübergeweht.

Schnell ging die alte Dame zu der Stimme. 

"Was kann ich für dich tun, Liebster?" fragte sie mit Tränen erstickter Stimme. 

"Es ist soweit nicht war?" 

Die Stimme gehörte zu einem alten Mann mit weißen Haaren, er war sehr schlank. 

Sein Gesicht war voller Falten und man sah ihm ein erfülltes Leben an. 

"Ja. Heute ist deine Nacht. Sie sind alle gekommen, um sich zu verabschieden." 

Sie weinte. 

"Alle. Auch Potter und die Weasley und Longbottom. Draco Malfoy ist ebenfalls gekommen. Unsere Kinder, Enkel und Urenkel auch." 

"Ich möchte wissen, ob Sie schon da war. Sie wird Dir die Frage wieder stellen, wie all die Jahre, bitte nimm das Angebot an." 

"Nein, das werde ich nicht tun. Ich habe das Leben geführt, das ich wollte, und ich habe nicht eine Sekunde bereut. Ruhe dich noch etwas aus."

Sie verharrte an seinem Bett und wartete bis er eingeschlafen war, als sie seine ruhigen und tiefen Atemzüge vernahm, setzte sie sich wieder in den Sessel und wartete. Irgendwann war die alte Frau eingeschlafen.

Plötzlich erschien eine junge und sehr schöne Frau im Raum. 

Zuerst schaute sie nach dem Mann und nickte, dann ging sie zu der schlafenden Frau und weckte sie behutsam.

"Du bist alt geworden." 

Stellte sie fest. 

"Ja, aber Du nicht Mutter. Du bist jung, wie immer. " 

Es war eine kühle und klare Feststellung ohne Neid, die von der scheinbar älteren getroffen wurde.

"Ich komme, meine Tochter, um unser Angebot ein letztes Mal zu wiederholen. Komm mit mir und nimm deinen Platz an meiner Seite ein. Er wird die Nacht nicht überleben und Du weißt es. Was hindert dich daran mit mir zugehen." 

Die jüngere hatte sich an die alte Frau gewandt. 

"Du würdest deine Jugend zurückbekommen und könntest noch viele Herzen brechen." 

"Ich will aber keine Herzen brechen und auf meine Jugend lege ich keinen Wert. Ich hatte ein erfülltes und reiches Leben. Ich bin glücklich gewesen und auch wenn Er heute Nacht seinen letzten Weg antritt, dann ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit bis wir uns wieder sehen. Nehme ich meinen Platz ein, dann sehe ich ihn niemals wieder. Nein, ich komme nicht mit, Mutter." 

"Aber Kira, du willst doch nicht sterben." 

"Doch, das will ich, irgendwann, wenn meine Zeit abgelaufen ist. Doch jetzt helfe ich ihm seinen letzten Weg zugehen und sich zu verabschieden." 

"Kira..." die leise Stimme kam vom Bett. 

"Du solltest das Angebot deiner Mutter annehmen." 

"Ich kann nicht Severus. Warte nur auf mich, es wird nicht lange dauern, bis wir uns wieder sehen." 

Er nickte schwach. 

"Du hattest schon immer deinen eigenen Kopf. Ich werde auf dich warten, bis in alle Ewigkeit. Es wird Zeit. Hole die anderen." 

Zu der schönen Frau gewandt. 

"Miriam, ich danke Dir. Das Du es noch mal versucht hast. Leider hat es nichts genützt." 

"Ich habe eure Liebe immer bewundert. Es hätte mich gewundert wenn sie es angenommen hätte. Ich habe das Privileg mich als erstes Verabschieden zu können. Ich hätte mir keinen besseren Schwiegersohn wünschen können." 

Zärtlich strich sie ihn das lange weiße Haar aus dem Gesicht und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. 

"Schlafe ruhig und pass auf meine Tochter auf, wenn sie dir folgt." 

Schniefend drehte sie sich um. 

Hinter ihr standen zwei alte Männer und eine Frau neben ihrer Tochter. 

Sie ging zu ihrer Tochter und nahm sie in den Arm, dann verschwand sie.

"Schau mal Severus. Neville hat Zeit uns zu besuchen." 

"Ah Neville, Du hast unsere Hoffung erfüllt. Kira war immer der Meinung, dass Du es mal Weitbringen wirst und wer hätte gedacht, dass du einmal der Hauslehrer von Gryffindor und Kräuterkunde unterrichten wirst. Ich freue mich, dass Du es so weit gebracht hast." 

Der alte Mann lächelte. 

Neville schluckte, wie in der Schulzeit war er beeindruckt von Professor Snape. 

"Ohne Sie und Ihre Frau hätte ich das niemals geschafft. Danke Professor." 

Mühsam die Tränen unterdrückend drehte er sich um. 

Das Paar trat nach vorne. 

"Die Weasleys. Ich freue mich Sie zusehen. Miss Granger, oh, Verzeihung, Mrs. Weasley es war mir schon damals klar das sie einmal einen hervorragenden Lehrer für die Zauberkünste sind, aber das Sie ,Ron, einmal Geschichte der Zauberei unterrichten würden, damit habe ich nicht gerechnet." 

Viele Besucher kamen noch. 

Alle standen in der Schuld von Severus und seiner Frau, denn ohne die bedingungslose Liebe der Beiden, würde heute das Böse regieren.

Die beiden letzten Besucher hätten unterschiedlicher nicht sein können.

"Kommen Sie näher, ich kann Sie nicht richtig erkennen." bat der alte Mann.

Die beiden Männer beugten sich über das Bett. 

"Mr. Potter und Mr. Malfoy. Ich freue mich Sie zusehen. Sie beide zusammen, als Freunde. Wenn ich zurück denke, dann wird mir klar, das dein Vater"; er sah Malfoy an; „und ich uns fast versündigt hätten." 

"Mein Vater hat sich versündigt und ist in Askaban dafür gestorben. Sowie alle Anhänger von Voldemort. Aber ich habe durch ihn vieles gelernt. Es ist nicht alles nur Schwarz oder Weiß. Es gibt noch andere Möglichkeiten. Wer hätte damals gedacht, das Harry und ich einmal Freunde werden können und heute sind wir es. Wer außer Harry Potter oder Albus Dumbledore würde den Sohn eines Todessers anstellen und ihn noch zum Hauslehrer machen." 

"Du hast Zaubertränkemeister vergessen." 

Die beiden ungleichen Männer lachten sich an.

"Wir wollen uns bedanken." 

"Nein. Nicht bei mir. Bedankt euch bei meiner Frau. Sie hat einen fühlenden Menschen aus mir gemacht, jemand der gelernt hat anderen zu vertrauen. Ohne Sie wäre ich ein armer Mensch geblieben." 

Ein Hustenanfall unterbrach seine Rede. Schnell eilte Kira an seine Seite. Ein Hauself beförderte die ungleichen Männer nach draußen.

Zusammen mit vielen anderen warteten und hofften sie, aber es war sinnlos. 

Der Tod würde heute Nacht hier Einzug halten und alle wussten es. 

Hermoine lehnte sich an die Schultern ihres Mannes und weinte. 

Überall standen Frauen und auch Männer, die sich ihrer Tränen nicht schämten.

Die Türe öffnete sich, der Hauself stand in ihr und schüttelte den Kopf. 

Er schloss die Türe und stand bei den Wartenden. 

"Die Herrin möchte alleine sein." 

Demonstrativ verschränkte er die kleinen Arme vor der mageren Brust und blieb an der Türe stehen. An ihm würden sie nicht vorbei kommen.

Sie konnte sich in Ruhe von ihrem Mann verabschieden.

Zwei Tage später war die Beerdigung. Kira war noch kleiner und älter geworden und jeder, der sie sah wusste, dass der Lebenswille sie verlassen hatte.

Die ganze Woche waren Besucher gekommen um ihr Beileid zu bekunden. Sie war nicht eine Minute alleine.

Als sie an diesem Abend ins Bett kroch; es war ein anderes, sie schaffte es nicht in ihr altes Schlafzimmer zurückzukehren; war sie sehr müde. 

Kaum lag ihr Kopf auf den Kissen, war sie schon eingeschlafen. 

Sofort glitt sie ins Traumland. 

Erst war ihr Traum verworren und glich eher einem Alptraum, doch dann änderte sich alles. Sie sah ein Licht und ging darauf zu. Am Ende des Lichtes sah sie ein wunderbares Land, Milch und Honig floss und die Sonne strahlte. 

Sie schaute sich um und suchte ihren Mann. Doch sie konnte ihn nicht finden. Da sprach Sie ein alter Freund an. Es war Albus.

" Du wirst ihn hier nicht finden. Er ist nicht hier. Weißt du, Wetterhexen haben keine Seele, die hier Zutritt hat. Sie leben ewig und ein Aufenthalt hier war niemals vorgesehen." 

"Aber wenn ich keine Seele habe, warum bin ich dann hier?" 

"Severus hat dir seine überlassen. Damit Du hier sein kannst." 

"Er hat einfach auf seine Seele verzichtet." ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf, 

"Albus wo ist er?" 

"In Hogwarts als Geist." 

"Gut dann will ich ihm folgen." 

"Das kannst du nicht. Er hat sie dir zum Geschenk gemacht." 

"Ich will sie nicht, sondern ihn." 

Sie drehte sich um und nahm den Weg nach Hogwarts.

Auf dem Astronomieturm stand er und hielt Ausschau.

"Ich habe es mir fast gedacht, dass Du mein Geschenk nicht annehmen würdest. Wir können nicht zusammen auf die andere Seite, nur einer von uns kann gehen." 

"Ich will nur bei Dir bleiben und in Hogwarts haben wir schöne Zeiten durchlebt. Unsere Tochter ist hier geboren worden. Dies ist ein guter Ort."

In ganz Hogwarts gingen zeitgleich die Fackeln aus.

Als die Hauselfe Kira am nächsten Morgen wecken wollte, lag sie in ihrem Bett mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie war in der Nacht gestorben.

Sie wurde neben ihrem geliebten Mann beigesetzt.

Noch heute winkt ein Geisterpaar, wenn der Hogwarts-Express Hogwarts verlässt und noch heute winken die Schüler zurück. Manchmal konnte man sie durch die Gänge schweben sehen. 

Sie waren wieder jung und sahen aus wie früher. Die Liebe der Beiden blieb unvergessen.

Die Zeiten haben sich geändert, Muggel ignorieren uns nicht mehr. Wir leben nebeneinander und miteinander. 

Ich wünschte, die Beiden hätten sehen können, was sie uns bedeuten, uns, Ihren Nachfahren. Ich habe beschlossen die Geschichte ihrer Liebe aufzuschreiben und in die Bibliothek von Hogwarts einzureihen. Für die Schüler, die noch kommen werden.

Ich bin Stolz, ich trage den Vornamen meiner Urgrossmutter und ich bin eine Wetterhexe, aber eine die unter Menschen leben darf.

Kira Snape.....


End file.
